Wish I Had an Angel
by Steve Jester
Summary: When betrayal and secrecy runs deep between the 02 digidestend, where does Takeru turn to? An charasmatic young singer with problems of her own. Daikari and TakeruXsemicrossover character
1. Planet Hell, Angels Fall First

_**Wish I Had an Angel**_  
Chapter 1: Planet Hell/Angels Fall First  
By: Steven Jester

Notes Disclaimers and Bullshit: Ok… I'm going to get back to my roots. Digimon is not owned by me… never have claimed to own it and never will. I don't own Pilot Candidate either, and it's not a crossover… just using a character that will have no ties to that universe except name and certain circumstances. Also… you may notice that the title to the fic and the titles to this chapter are titles to songs by Nightwish. I don't own those either. There will be a fictional band called Ever Black Angels, any song that they do is actually done by Nightwish and is not owned by me.

* * *

"_I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
I'm in love with my lust  
Burning angel-wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight"_ Nightwish – Wish I Had an Angel

* * *

"I can't explain it… but she is my love, I know," said a blond hairedboy of fourteen praying before an altar. "I wish I could have seen it sooner. Since the Dark Masters during our first adventure I've liked her. But I naively thought it was just a crush. But no, Hikari Yagami is my love." The boy gave the sign of the cross before rising and turning away from the altar. "I will declare my love for her." He left saying no other word.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of town, a girl of pink hair put a dark hood over her head. A knock on her door signaled her out of her reprieve. "I'm almost done," she said before taking out a simple necklace with a white cross on it. She kissed the cross before placing it around her neck. She walked over to her door and opened it revealing her stage manager and her other half, David Nakamura the blond haired male lead singer and bass guitar player for their band, Ever Black Angels. "You ready to go?" David asked the girl. 

"Yea," she said looking toward the stage with curtain closed. "How long is it until show time?"

"About ten minutes," their manager said.

"Not getting nervous are we, Nya-chan?" David asked with his usual smirk. He always smirked when he called his friend and band-mate by the much hated nickname.

"Urghhhh…! I don't know why I put up with you David!" the girl said semi-jokingly.

* * *

The blond from the church walked into a crowded theater lobby and looked around. Another blond boy, taller than the first, noticed the first boy and yelled across the lobby, "Hey Takeru!" Takeru looked over and smiled before running over to the other boy. "So, lil' bro, why did it take you so long to get here?" 

Takeru made a small annoyed look before answering, "Just sorting out a few thoughts Yamato." Takeru looked around searching again, "Are the others here yet?"

Yamato smiled, "They're all down in our seats, which we should start going to as the concert is about to start."

"Speaking of which… how'd we get free seats to a show that you're not a part off?" Takeru asked.

"Easy, I know the guy who plays bass from an online forum for independent rock bands. He normally tours in America as that's where the band's from but their band is selling well here in Tokyo so they came here to do a concert."

"Oh…" Takeru said before walking down the corridors with his brother. Trailing behind his brother, Taker looked around the grand corridors in awe. On one rogue turn of the head he spotted a small shadow on a far corridor wall. Curious, he walked over there and noticed a boy and girl making out rather conspicuously and without a care. Takeru noticed, however, that this was no ordinary couple.

"Hey man come on we're going to be…" Yamato said walking up to Takeru but stood staring at the oblivious couple, "Son of a bitch, Daisuke and Hikari. Now that's something we weren't expecting. Us older kids were expecting you and Hikari," Yamato said not noticing the look on Takeru's face. Takeru, for all intents and purposes, was taking this well.

"Yea…" Takeru said dejectedly, "So did I." Takeru turned away from the couple and walked slowly behind Yamato towards their seats. Yamato did a double take before running off with Takeru.

Takeru walked on, not bothering to answer the questions from his annoying brother. He even ignored the looks from his other friends when he got to his seat. Takeru just watched as a guy, probably the guy his brother knew, walked on stage and the curtain rose. Speaking in excellent Japanese despite being from America, he said, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our first concert outside of the US! As many of you know I'm David Nakamura, the bassist of Ever Black Angels! Allow me to introduce to you our vocalist. She grew up here in Tokyo like I did until we moved to the states. And now we're back in our native country to sing to our fans! Her name is Kizna Towryk!"

At that point a girl dressed in tight shorts and an oversized hoodie with the hood up walked to the front of the stage. She started to unzip the sweatshirt and then she tossed it off feverishly. Revealing a tight black tank top that left nothing to the imagination was not what caused the crowd to gasp. No, what caused the crowd to gasp was the fact that the hood she was wearing moments before was covering a pair of brown cat ears on top of her head full of pink hair.

* * *

Kizna knew they were all staring at her, but smirked before starting the first song. Soon after the music started she knew her audience was more into her music than into her ears. Belting out her lines furiously she looked around the darkened audience. Her eyes rested on one boy in particular. He was sitting with the group of people that were going to get a backstage tour after the concert. He didn't look into the music, but he didn't look like he was having a bad time, at least with the concert. Something about this boy drew Kizna's attention, and Kizna wasn't about to let go.

* * *

Takeru watched as Kizna sang her heart out to the crowd. What fixated Takeru's attention were her words: "_Old loves they die hard, old lies they die harder._" Takeru smirked. _She doesn't know how true she is._ Takeru thought cynically. _She seems like a sweet person, probably doesn't know what I'm feeling now._

But in the back of Takeru's mind, even though he couldn't let go of Hikari, he was intrigued by Kizna.

* * *

Yamato, worried about his brother, went for some refreshments in the middle of the concert. Really he was going to see if Hikari and Daisuke were still swapping spit in a back corridor. When Yamato got there he noticed that Hikari and Daisuke were still there, but no longer making out like there was no tomorrow. They were sitting against the wall holding each other's hand. _To be honest this is grossing me out._ Yamato thought as he continued to watch the couple. 

"You know 'Kari, we should keep this a secret for now," Daisuke said nudging Hikari's head off of his shoulders.

Hikari hesitated before asking, "Why… and from who?"

Daisuke looked at her weirdly and commented, "I want to get on your brother's good side. It will only be for a few weeks, trust me."

Yamato wanted to gag.

Hikari looked unsure but nodded her head anyway. That was when Yamato left them alone.

* * *

After the concert the entire group, Hikari and Daisuke included, went backstage and were waiting for the band to get done meeting. "Man that was fun! Whish they'd play here more often," Taichi Yagami, Hikari's brother, said aloud to no one in particular. 

Takeru, trying to act casual around Daisuke and Hikari, spoke up, "Yea they sounded good. Especially the lead singer… umm…"

"Kizna," Sora Takenouchi, Taichi's girlfriend, prompted, "and yes she was a great singer."

"I want to know why she had those ears though," Koushiro Izumi, one of the four certified group Einsteins, spoke up. He turned to his friend and fellow Einstein Jyo Kido, "Do you know of a reason?"

"There was an article in the online medical journal about a doctor about ten years ago claiming to be able to restore the hearing of people who had damaged their ear canals," Jyo said thinking hard, "Except he performed illegal operations implanting animal ears onto his patients. To tell you the truth, until seeing Ms. Towryk with my own two eyes I dismissed the idea."

Takeru noticed out of the corner of his eye that Hikari and Daisuke weren't even paying attention. _Bet they didn't even watch the performance._

"Did the article say anything about the patients?" Ken Ichijouji, another Einstein, asked.

"They all, despite their modifications, live normal healthy lives. Some even have better hearing than normal humans."

The conversation stalled and, at least in Takeru's mind, an awkward silence fell amongst the group. Takeru took charge and asked Yamato a question, "So _Oniichan_, you think that this band is a threat to your band's title as Supreme Band of Tokyo?"

"Oh don't worry," a new voice came from down the hall. The group turned to see David with Kizna in tow. David spoke up again, "We're not planning to try and take that title by force."

Kizna, speaking in fluent Japanese in contrast to David's small errors, said smirking "But that doesn't mean we won't turn it down if we win it by accident."

Daisuke's mouth dropped and Hikari also had a sudden look of surprise but fought it back better. Takeru noticed and smirked. _They just confirmed my suspicions. Now I think Daisuke's going to say something stupid._

"How did you get those ears!" Daisuke asked in astonishment, "You look like a _neko-chan_ straight out of an H-manga!"

_Bingo._

Kizna's face showed several emotions: anger, annoyance, sadness, and hate were the most prominent. It was David, however, that reacted vocally, "Hey! No one insults Nya-chan like that in front of me!" Kizna now looked more embarrassed then anything else and sent a glare that could kill at David.

"Nya-chan!" Daisuke said chuckling, "What is she your girlfriend or something?"

Kizna got up the nerve to react and said hotly, "No he's not my boyfriend. I am very single!"

Takeru smirked and looked at Daisuke who was taking what looked like a smart tactical retreat. _And that was a tell if anyone paid any attention_.

Hikari stepped up and bowed low before Kizna, _Oh please don't cover for him!_ Takeru mentally chided.

"Please forgive my friend. He sometimes speaks without engaging his brain," Hikari, for her part, sent a glare of death of her own to her boyfriend. Although Takeru noticed it lacked it usual intensity.

Kizna returned the bow but then muttered something that only she and Hikari heard. For afterward Hikari quickly scooted back to the line. After some quick introductions the group proceeded down the hall. Kizna however held back and stopped Takeru from joining them, "Hey, where you going?"

Takeru tried his best to looked confused, "Uhh… with the group…"

"Nuh uh…" Kizna said smirking, "I know you'd love a reason to ditch the two lovebirds that are trying to hide it."

"They are that obvious," Takeru said sighing.

Kizna smiled before grabbing the Child of Hope's wrist and pulling him into her dressing room. She locked the door before asking, "You love Hikari, don't you?"

Takeru did a double take, genuinely surprised at the question.

"And you found out the hard way that she didn't like you that way?"

Takeru nodded again… tears brimming in his eyes. Kizna noticed and rushed over to Takeru hugging him as he cried on her shoulder.

* * *

AN: Well… the ending of this chapter may be rushed but I'm happy with how it came out for my first time back in the section in a while. Takari fans don't panic! This will end Takari. I will not permanently pair Takeru and Kizna together nor will permanently pair Daisuke and Hikari together. 

Some of you may ask how Takeru can trust Kizna so much… he isn't. He's just overwhelmed. All your questions will be answered by chapter 2… which I should post on my next 24hr fic binge. So until next time! Please R&R!


	2. Of Lies and HalfTruths

**_Wish I Had an Angel_**  
Chapter 2: Of Lies and Half-Truths  
By: Steven Jester

Notes Disclaimers and Bullshit: Disclaimers are in chapter 1. Otherwise I'm happy you're enjoying this! Please R&R for every chapter. I'm interested in what you think I did right and what you think I did wrong. And on that note, let's cue the music!

* * *

"_Sla-Mori the one known only by Him  
To august realms, sorcery within  
If you hear the call of arcane lore,  
your word shall rest on Earth no more  
A maiden elf calling with her cunning song  
'Meet me at the Inn of Last Home'  
Heartborne will find the way!"_ Nightwish – Wishmaster

* * *

It was well over an hour before Takeru had calmed down. At one point one of Kizna's band-mates stopped in and let them know that the rest of the group had left. Once Takeru had gotten himself under control he looked into the eyes of the girl who had let him vent his frustration and sadness on her. "Sorry about getting your shoulder wet…" Takeru said with a chuckle.

"Nah… it's ok," Kizna said wiping Takeru's eyes a little, "I could sense that you were in need of that even during the concert."

"You could see me?" Takeru asked stunned.

"You were right in my dead center!" Kizna said, "I couldn't stop staring." When Takeru still looked confused Kizna continued, "It doesn't look like it on stage but I get stage fright easily."

"Oh… and you look out into space to block out the crowd," Takeru said. "How'd you know about those two?"

"They reacted as if they hadn't seen my ears before… so I know they didn't watch the concert. That and they were so close together I'm surprised they weren't joined by the hip!"

Takeru shook his head, "And you know, she's my 'best friend.' Some friend… I wonder how long this has been going on."

"You'll get through it… I know you will," Kizna said comfortingly. She sat next to him and smiled, "So… the ball's in your court. What are you going to do?"

Takeru sighed. _What AM I going to do?

* * *

_

Taichi and the older digidestined had gathered at Yamato's apartment shortly after leaving the concert. "Thanks Yamato."

"Yea, yea. My Dad had to work overtime tonight anyway, so why'd you want us to meet today Taichi?"

"Well, Koushiro told me something today… Koushiro."

Koushiro looked over at Taichi with slight contempt before clearing his throat, "Well, I happened to be checking the Digital World last night. I noticed a small disturbance so I scanned the area and noticed that Daisuke and Hikari close by."

Sora held her hand up and said, "Wait, hold it! Daisuke and Hikari?"

Yamato shook his head. _I know where THIS is going…_

"Yes, well I sent them an e-mail to check it out. Hikari replied that they would go as soon as possible," Koushiro said obviously getting a little annoyed, "Well about an hour later I hadn't received a report from them and I checked it again. It was still there and they hadn't moved. I e-mailed them again. This time Daisuke replied that there was a digimon that had attacked them and they just finished battling it."

Yamato spoke up sarcastically, "Let me guess Professor, there wasn't a digimon for miles!"

Sighing in frustration, Koushiro said, "Not even their own."

"From your sarcastic tone Yamato, I guess you know more than you're letting out?" Jyo asked.

"Not about that incident but did you guys notice that those two gasped when they were backstage and saw Kizna?"

The room grew silent as they thought that one over… Yamato smugly leaned back in his chair and smirked. Taichi crossed his arms and shook his head, "This doesn't sound like her."

"What, that your sister chose Daisuke? Or that she'd keep it a secret?" Sora countered. "We all know the reason why those two would keep it a secret and he's standing right here." Sora gestured over to Taichi.

Yamato shook his head, "Yea, but I know another reason why. Daisuke probably wants to keep it a secret from Takeru to hurt him with it later."

Jyo shook his head, "Hikari would never go along with that. No matter her romantic feelings she's still Takeru's best friend. She'd never…"

Taichi stopped Jyo quickly and said, "Wait a second. Yamato, does Takeru know?"

Yamato sighed, "Unfortunately. Takeru and I found them making out in a distant corridor of the theater shortly before the concert."

Sora sighed loudly, "Ughh… Hikari's getting a talking to. And we should check on Takeru, you know he's been in love with her for a while."

"Really?" Jyo asked before the rest of the group sent him a glare of doom, "Ok sorry! I've been really out of the loop with entrance exams."

"Actually, I think we should wait before confronting Daisuke and Hikari," Koushiro said sagely, "It could give them the wrong impression."

"What about Takeru?" Yamato asked.

"Of course we help him… quietly," Koushiro said smiling, "besides the ensuing fight should be entertaining."

"What!" the other four screamed.

"It's just a joke!" Koushiro said holding his hand up in surrender.

"Right…" Sora said disbelievingly. Suddenly a trumpet fanfare erupted from Sora's purse. Slightly embarrassed, Sora took her cell phone out and answered it, "Hello? Hold on Mimi, let me put you on speaker!" Pressing a few buttons she set the phone on the table in front of her, "Ok Mimi, the older kids are all here."

"Really?" Mimi said in surprise, "Well that explains why Koushiro wasn't at his house."

"What is it Mimi-san?" Koushiro asked.

"Well there has been an attack," the kids in the room held their breath while Mimi continued, "Primary Village was hit hard… we need backup! Some of my friends from the US are here but they aren't strong enough for this."

"What! What attacked Primary Village!" Taichi asked quickly.

"You're not going to like this…" Mimi prompted.

"What?" Koushiro asked again.

"Vamdemon."

* * *

Meanwhile, Miyako, Ken, and Iori were walking down an empty street silently. Daisuke and Hikari had split off from them moments earlier. Miyako sighed and smiled, "That was a great concert… wasn't it?"

Iori shrug his shoulders while Ken nodded in agreement. "It was fun."

"Yea… but what about that lead singer, huh?" Miyako pressed. Secretly she has had a crush on Ken for a while now.

"She had a nice voice," Ken said curious, "Why, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing," Miyako said innocently.

"Right," muttered Ken and Iori.

Miyako sighed and said, "You guys know me too well."

Just then Ken heard a series of soft beeping coming from his pocket. He took out his cell phone, "Hello? What! Iori, Myako, and I will be on our way!"

Myako looked over at Ken worriedly, "What's going on?"

"Primary Village has been attacked."

* * *

Daisuke and Hikari had walked over to a park and were now sitting side by side silently as the happy couple that they were. Inside their minds, however, was all but silence. _It feels so nice to be with him._ Hikari thought while leaning her head against Daisuke's shoulder. _I feel bad about not telling the others… especially Takeru. Daisuke knows that Takeru and I are best friends… but Daisuke IS my boyfriend now. This isn't just friendship I feel. Right? I feel more than friendship for Takeru too. But is what I feel for Daisuke love? I don't know. But what do I feel for Takeru?_

_Hikari's made her choice._ Daisuke thought happily closing his eyes. _Takeru lost out. I don't feel bad; I mean it could have gone either way. Still, buddy, it's not in my nature to just take my victory in silence. I will remind you that I've won. But I have to wait until I get into Taichi's good graces… well, more than I am already._ Daisuke felt something vibrate in his pocket. Carefully he took out his cell phone and answered it, "Yea? Ok." He hung up and nudged Hikari a little, "Hey Hikari wake up."

"Wha… what's wrong Daisuke?"

"We need to go to the Digital World."

* * *

While alone for a moment while Kizna met again with David, Takeru contemplated his situation. _Daisuke's probably not going to be quiet about this… but I'll take it as it comes. I just hope I can learn to forgive Hikari._ A ringing noise caused Takeru to snap out of his mind trip and notice his cell phone ringing. "Takeru here, right." Hanging up the phone he scribbled a short note to Kizna then borrowed the computer in the room. Taking out his digivice he screamed, "Gate, Open!" and in a flash of light he was gone.

In the Digital World the whole group, Mimi included this time, met up at a grove outside Primary Village. Taichi took charge and said, "Ok, Mimi, you've been monitoring the situation, what's going on."

Mimi sighed and motioned towards a clearing, "See for yourself."

Taichi and the rest of the group edged over to the clearing, and looked in horror as they saw Primary Village surrounded by Dark Towers, Vamdemon sitting in the center laughing evilly.

* * *

AN: Under normal circumstances, I'd continue for a little while longer. But I'm tired and this needed update. (Note to self: Don't write at 3 in the morning.) PLEASE REVIEW! I beg of you! I've only gotten three reviews. Reviews encourage me and tell me where I messed up. I like reviews. 


	3. She is My Sin

**_Wish I Had an Angel_**  
Chapter 3: She is My Sin  
By: Steven Jester

Notes Disclaimers and Bullshit: Normal disclaimers apply. See chapter 1 for those. Here we go again! Oh, by the way… If you haven't caught on yet I'm using Japanese names for both the humans and the Digimon, so Vamdemon is actually Myotismon for the US viewers. I'm sure you can figure out the rest!

* * *

"_I am the Fallen  
You are what my sins enclose  
Lust is not as creative  
As its discovery_" – Nightwish – She is My Sin

* * *

"Vamdemon!" Hikari squeaked, "But… I thought…"

"It doesn't matter," Takeru said solemnly, "What does is that we need to defeat him, again."

Taichi looked over at the Child of Hope. _He sounds more than determined to do this…_ Taichi thought. _He sounds angry, rightfully so under the circumstances. Oh, after this my sister's going to get a talking to…_

"What I want to know is how Vamdemon got a hold of the Dark Tower program," Ken wondered aloud, "I deleted all of the copies I had left."

"Probably remnant data," Koushiro said knowingly, "Don't beat yourself over it."

Ken gave Koushiro a sarcastic smile. Jyo on the other hand had other concerns, "Ok, I agree that this is a bad situation, but where are our Digimon? We can't do a thing about this without them."

As if on cue… "Jyo!"

Jyo looked in the direction of the voice before ending up flat on his back with Gomamon on his chest.

In the direction of where Gomamon came from the rest of the Digimon were running up to their respective partners. "Hikari! We've got to hurry!" Tailmon yelled as she ran towards Hikari, "It's not just the Dark Tower program that Vamdemon resurrected, but the Evil Spirals as well! He's able to control our allies if we give him the chance!"

"And with the Dark Towers we can't evolve," Agumon said as he walked up to Taichi.

Ken chuckled a little, "Well, I'm glad that before I deleted the program I used it to build a program to add to our digivices in case something like this happened."

"There's our certified genius!" Daisuke said with a cry of triumph.

"Wait; there's bad news," Ken said sadly, "It's at my house."

Taichi and Daisuke walked over to the former Digimon Kaiser and patted him on the back, "Well… I think maybe going and getting it would be good," Taichi said smiling.

"Yea, it may prove helpful," Daisuke mimicked Taichi's tone.

"I'll be right back," Ken said before running back towards the gate.

_Urghh…_ Taichi thought as Daisuke walked back to the clearing. _I don't know why I put up with him. If that was his way of trying to get on my good side so I'll approve of his relationship with my sister, he's sadly mistaken._

_That was extremely ugly_. Yamato thought watching Taichi give Daisuke a loathing look. _Daisuke better not try THAT again._

Takeru shook his head, "Right, while we're waiting for Ken we can start the offensive with the Armor Digimon."

"Easy there killer," Yamato said before Takeru could move, "Remember what it took last time we faced Vamdemon?"

Takeru stopped and looked at his brother with a very annoyed look, "You know we can't wait Oniichan."

"Takeru, come with me," Yamato said leading Takeru away from the clearing. Once Yamato knew they were out of earshot Yamato put Takeru in a headlock.

"Hey!"

"Listen little bro, you need to know when to chill. I know you need to vent your anger about Daisuke but you also need to practice discretion." Yamato let Takeru go and smiled, "Besides, you don't need to brood about Hikari. I'm sure she'll either come around in time or you'll find someone else."

Takeru turned away from Yamato with a scowl on his face. "Don't get involved Yamato."

"We won't."

"We?" Takeru said turning around.

"The older kids," Yamato answered. "We're not going to get involved unless it affects the Digital World."

"So the rest of them know," Takeru said dejectedly.

"Except for Mimi, yea," Yamato said walking up to Takeru, "Don't take this in alone Takeru, we're all with you."

"Yea… that's just what Kizna said."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the real world Kizna walked back to her dressing room expecting to see Takeru, "Hey Takeru I brought you some hot chocolate…"

Kizna noticed that Takeru had left suddenly. There was a note by Kizna's laptop. _Hmm… I wonder…_

Kizna picked up the note:

"_Dear Kizna-chan,_

_Sorry I had to leave so soon. My brother, Yamato, needed me for something important. Here's my cell-phone number so we can get in touch later, I know I want to talk with you more. +03-9568-3248_

_Later,_

_Takeru_"

Kizna gripped the note in her shaking hands and let out a small smirk. "Oh… he's not going to get away with it this easily." Grabbing her Yankees cap and an over jacket she sped out of her room towards the theater exit.

"Hey Kizna! Where you going?" David asked as the obsessed girl ran past.

"No time! I'll meet you guys back at the hotel later!"

David sighed as he turned to go back into his dressing room, "Does she realize it's after midnight already?"

But the question, even though it was rhetorical, was in vain as Kizna ran into the cool September air.

* * *

"Kizna?" Yamato asked. "Huh?"

"She pulled me aside while David gave you guys the tour," Takeru said sitting down prompting Yamato to sit next to him, "She was able to tell about Daisuke and Hikari. Better still she knew that I had feeling for Hikari."

Yamato watched in amazement as Takeru spit out Hikari's name coldly. _Whoa… Takeru, she hurt you badly, didn't she?_

"She helped me get through the initial shock. She… comforted me."

"Oh I'm sure that Sora or Mimi would have…"

"No Oniichan, this was something… that I don't think either of those two could have done. She's almost like Hikari… we're…"

"Almost like Hikari?" Yamato asked. "Personality wise?"

"Yea, well at least I think she is." Takeru let out a long sigh, "Although I'm not sure I know Hikari anymore…"

_I agree little bro._ Yamato thought before adding, "So… what do you feel for Kizna?"

"What do I feel for Kizna?" Takeru asked, mainly to himself. "I… I don't quite know."

Suddenly an evil sounding voice cut through the grove of trees, "Awww… what a touching brother to brother moment! Having relationship issues are you Bane of Hope? Weren't you close to that whore of a girl, Hikari?"

Takeru stood up and looked around but couldn't find the source. "Don't you dare call Hikari a whore!" He yelled to the mysterious voice.

"Heh… I'm not surprised. She obviously chose someone who isn't so self-righteous. Although it sound's like you've moved on. Who's this Kizna?" Suddenly Vamdemon, cloaked in all black, appeared in front of Takeru, "Give me the pleasure of taking her away…"

"Ughh… you son of a BITCH!" Takeru said charging at Vamdemon.

"Takeru! It's a trap!" Yamato yelled before charging after his brother to stop him.

"Too late! You're both caught!" Vamdemon cast a simple spell and the ground under Takeru and Yamato gave way, causing them to plummet down into the infinite void below. Vamdemon sealed the fissure and smirked. "Good, now with only one mega digimon in my way… I will be victorious. Still, I should take out an insurance policy." And with that Vamdemon disappeared again.

* * *

Kizna ran through the busy streets of Odaiba ward while taking out her cell phone. She quickly dialed the number Takeru gave her… "Please pick up… please pick up…"

"_I'm sorry, but the number you have dialed is not in the service area at this time. Please try your call again later._"

"Damn it!" Kizna said hanging up her phone. "Damn it! Wait," Kizna stopped suddenly and smiled. She started to dial David's number and smiled, "Let's see if David has a house number. Yamato and Takeru are brothers right?" She started to run as she waited for David to pick up.

"_What's up Kizna?_"

"Yes! Listen David, do you know Yamato's home phone?"

"_Hmm… yea… it's 4520-9021. Why do you need it?_"

"Thank you!" Kizna said hanging up the phone and dialing the number David gave her. "Come on… pick up…"

"_Hello? Ishida residence._"

"Oh thank you!" Kizna yelled, "Is Takeru or Yamato there?"

"_I'm sorry, Yamato isn't back yet. Takeru lives with his mother…_"

"Could you give me the address please?"

* * *

Taichi looked around, waiting for Ken, Yamato, and Takeru to get back. _Yamato and Takeru have been gone for a long time just to talk. I can understand why though. Takeru's got to be careful… anger and love can make someone do stupid things._ Taichi looked over in the direction of Sora and smiled. _Right, love? Ah what am I thinking? I know you can't hear my thoughts._ Taichi turned back to the direction Yamato and Takeru went and noticed that Yamato was walking towards him. "Yamato!"

"Taichi," Yamato said in a monotone voice, "come take a look at something that Takeru and I found."

"You ok Yamato? You sound a little out of it."

"Just come already!" Yamato said testily.

In the group of waiting digimon, Gabumon and Agumon perked up and looked over at Taichi and Yamato. "Gabumon, you see what I see?"

"Hmm… Taichi!" Gabumon yelled out getting Taichi's attention, "That's not Yamato!"

"Huh?" Taichi turned back to Yamato but Gabumon was right. The imposter Yamato had already started to change back to a Bakemon. "Ahh! Agumon!"

"**_Baby Flame!_**"

Taichi dodged the attack from his digimon. The attack went straight for the Bakemon, vaporizing it instantly. The rest of the group crowded around Taichi, "Oniichan! Are you ok!" Hikari asked frantically.

"I'm fine… I'm more worried about Yamato and Takeru though."

"Oh… you mean these two?" A mysterious voice said cutting through the forest. Suddenly in front of everyone an image of Takeru and Yamato appeared. "I assure you that they're quite safe."

"Vamdemon."

* * *

Kizna ran up the stairs to the apartment where Takeru lived. Kizna smiled as she reached the door, "Aha! Here we go!" Kizna knocked on the door, hoping that someone would answer. Kizna heard the locks start to unlatch.

"Takeru how many times have I told you to remember your key…" Ms. Takaishi stopped suddenly noticing it wasn't her son. "You're not Takeru."

"No, but I met him at the concert but he left suddenly, I wondered if he was home."

Ms. Takaishi shook the cobwebs of sleep off and looked at her computer. Noticing the e-mail from her elder son still on the screen she turned back at Kizna, "I'm sorry but he's not here right now. But I'd be grateful if you spent the night to wait for him."

"It's ok. I can go back to the…" Kizna checked her watch and saw that it was almost 2:30 in the morning. "Whoa! Well… Ms. Takaishi, thank you for the offer. I'm sorry if I'm intruding."

"It isn't a problem Towryk-san; you can sleep on the couch. It's not as comfortable as the beds at the hotel you're staying at but it will do."

"How did you know who I am?" Kizna asked as she walked in.

"Yamato sent me an e-mail with your band's photo. What I want to know is why a pretty girl like you is always wearing a baseball cap or some sort of hat in every public photo."

Kizna sighed and took off her cap revealing her ears. "I fell from a tree when I was real little and had a significant head injury. They were able to fix everything but my hearing. It seems I busted my ear drums so badly that I would never hear again. When my mother found out, she refused to accept it and took me to a shady doctor who claimed that he could repair what other doctors couldn't. I ended up with these. We moved from Tokyo shortly after."

"I'm sorry…" Ms. Takaishi said.

"It's ok… I've learned to live with it," Kizna said dejectedly.

"It's something a child like you should never have to live with," Ms. Takaishi said wrapping Kizna into a huge hug. Kizna, however strong she was, cried into Ms. Takaishi's shoulders.

* * *

"Everyone! I'm bac…!" Ken said running up to the group, however he stopped short noticing the image of Yamato and Takeru in the void.

Taichi turned to Ken, "Good! We have work to do!"

* * *

AN: And there's where I stop for the time being. Please review! I love reviews! To my loyal readers (all six of you) thank you for your patronage and I hope you enjoyed this installment. 


	4. The Kinslayer

_**Wish I Had an Angel**_  
Chapter 4: The Kinslayer  
By: Steven Jester

Notes, Disclaimers, and Bullshit: Just remember, good wombs hath borne bad sons! I own nothing!

* * *

"_It's the honesty of these worlds  
Ruled by magic and mighty swords  
That makes my soul long for the past  
Elvenpath_" Nightwish – Elvenpath

* * *

Ken rushed into the middle of the group and opened his laptop bag. "It will take a few minutes to download the program to each digivice and we can only go one at a time. What took so long was that I slightly modified the program." He hooked up Koushiro's digivice to his laptop while explaining, "If you have the program on your digivice, your digimon can evolve. But if you don't your digimon can still evolve as long as it's within 100 meters of a digivice that does have the program." 

"Setting up a field incase we need to act quickly?" Koushiro asked.

"Exactly," Ken said giving Koushiro his digivice back, "Koushiro and I have the program. As long as your digimon are within 100 meters of ours they will be able to evolve."

Taichi handed Ken his digivice, "Good, cause we have a new problem."

"I noticed," Ken said as he quickly entered commands, "Let' do this quickly."

Taichi took his digivice back and smiled; "Now we may go! Ken! You keep loading the program to everyone's digivice! The rest of us it's show time! Ready Agumon?"

"Let's go!"

Taichi held his digivice in front of him and smirked.

"_**Agumon… warp shinka! War Greymon!**_"

The rest of the digidestined followed suit:

"_**Piyomon shinka! Birdramon!**_"  
"_**Birdramon chou shinka! Garudamon!**_"

"_**Tentomon shinka! Kabuterimon!**_"  
"_**Kabuterimon chou shinka! AtlarKabuterimon!**_"

"**_Palmon shinka! Togemon!_**"  
"**_Togemon chou shinka! Lilymon!_**"

"_**Gomamon shinka! Ikkakumon!**_"  
"_**Ikkakumon chou shinka! Zudomon!**_"

"_**Tailmon chou shinka! Angewomon!**_"  
"_**Angewomon chou shinka! Holydramon!**_"

"_**V-mon shinka! XV-mon!**_"

"_**Wormmon shinka! Stingmon!**_"

"_**XV-mon! Stingmon! Jogress shinka! Paildramon!**_"  
"_**Paildramon chou shinka! Imperialdramon!**_"  
"**_Imperialdramon mode change! Imperialdramon: Fighter Mode!_**"

Myako and Iori looked at each other before screaming, "**_Digimental Up!_**"

"_**Hawkmon armor shinka! The Wings of Love, Holsemon!**_"

"_**Armadimon armor shinka! The Unbreakable Knowledge, Digmon!**_"

"Well well… Very interesting…" the mysterious voice said again, "I did not know that the Bane of Light could evolve the wretched traitor to mega…"

Hikari got defensive as she looked for the source of the voice. Daisuke, on the other hand, went on the offensive, "Hey! Come on out and say that to our face!"

"You must be the Daisuke that I've been told so much about!" the mysterious voice said as a figure materialized in front of Daisuke, "The Banes of Hope and Friendship were very helpful in telling me who you are."

"What have you done to Takeru and Yamato!" Taichi said stepping closer to the figure.

"Why, they're just guests of my personal void," the figure said turning toward Taichi, "And, Bane of Courage, I got their information forcefully… as in reading their mind. Interesting things the human minds are."

"You give them up now!" Taichi screamed, "War Greymon! Get ready!"

"Don't push your luck Bane of Courage," the mysterious figure said audaciously, "Yes, I can read the Banes of Hope and Friendship's minds. I tell you it's mostly boring! Although there was one point of interest while I was looking through the Bane of Hope's mind. It seems your little Takeru was quite taken with that whore of a sister you have!" Most of the children gasped in horror… while they knew that Hikari was hiding her relationship with Daisuke, they couldn't believe Takeru calling her a whore. "And before you get the wrong idea… your precious Takeru wasn't the one to come up with the idea of calling her a whore… that was all my doing. Although I wouldn't blame him seeing as though she broke his heart…"

"Alright!" Daisuke yelled, "I've heard enough of you yapping! Imperialdramon! Attack!"

Imperialdramon charged the shadowy figure full force. Bur just before contact the figure disappeared and then reappeared behind Daisuke. "Uh uh uh Daisuke! I'm afraid that you'll have to do better than that."

Koushiro checked his digivice and looked up to see the figure, "He's not ever there! It's an illusion."

"Trust the Bane of Knowledge to figure it out!" the figure said proudly, "see for yourself… I've never left."

"Never left…" Taichi said looking over the clearing and noticed that Vamdemon was looking straight up at him, "Shit!"

"Ah, ah, ah… See Bane of Courage… I've sent my shadow to talk to you… now I propose a small challenge…"

"A challenge?" Taichi said questioningly.

"Don't do it Taichi, it's a trap," Sora said fearfully.

"Now Bane of Love do you think I would do something like that?" the black figure turned into Vamdemon and gave Sora a slight smile.

* * *

After a cup of hot chocolate to settle her down, Kizna slept in the living room of Takeru's apartment. Ms. Takaishi, on the other hand, went to her computer to e-mail her son about the situation. "E-mail can't be sent? What?" She tried again but again to no avail. "Takeru… where are you?" Deciding to get to the bottom of this she tried to e-mail Yamato… "Him too? Is it my internet connection?" After making sure it wasn't her she tried to e-mail Taichi… "Yes… let's see if Taichi can shed some light on what's going on with my sons."

* * *

Taichi's D-Terminal started to beep rapidly, "What the?" 

"So… Bane of Courage? What are you planning to do? Are you going to accept my challenge?" Taichi opened his D-Terminal and read the message. "Well?"

Taichi put away his D-Terminal and smirked, "What are your terms?"

"You, and you alone along with War Greymon, will battle with me; the winner is whoever draws first blood. You win, I release Primary Village and your friends. I win, you become mine."

Sora whispered into Taichi's ear, "Still sounds like a trap."

"I don't make traps so obvious, Bane of Love!" Vamdemon roared. All of a sudden Sora disappeared and in the image of the void, Sora joined Yamato and Takeru. "There… she was getting annoying."

"I accept under one condition," Taichi said stepping forward, "I have a witness, a human witness of my choosing, to this fight."

"Of course," Vamdemon said smiling and bowing, "May I suggest your whore of a sister… she seems to be siding with you anyway seeing as though she picked someone that looks like you as her boyfriend. Or perhaps Ken Ichijouji… it would make it sporting seeing as though even I don't know where his true loyalties lie…"

Daisuke growled before turning to Taichi, "Let me at him! I should be…" but Daisuke was cut off by Ken.

"Taichi… you know my loyalties are with us right?"

Taichi glanced at Ken, knowing that what he said was a backwards plea for him to be chosen, "Yea Ken I do. But I think I know who I'm going to pick." Taichi walked over to Jyo and smirked, "Good old reliable Jyo."

"Me!" Jyo asked completely shocked.

"Yes… the rest of you go home," Taichi said before turning to Mimi, "Mimi, could you gate over to Takeru's place first and let his mother know of the situation, but be careful because Kizna is there."

"Kizna?" Mimi asked, "You mean Kizna Towryk of Ever Black Angels! Ok, I'll be careful."

"Good." Taichi walked over to Daisuke and Hikari, "Daisuke, I know that you want to defend Hikari's honor, to get on my good side. But I'm her brother. Until you put a ring on her finger, which you shouldn't for a long time yet, let me handle it. You go home. Hikari, go home, not with Daisuke. You and I are going to have a long chat when I come back."

"Come back Oniichan, promise me you'll come back," Hikari said, not upset that Taichi knew about her relationship.

"Like I said, we're going to have a long talk when I get home… that's my promise." Taichi turned his back on Hikari, "Jyo, let's go get our friends back." The rest took their cue to leave and left the brave warrior and the reliable Jyo to battle against Vamdemon.

"Interesting choice…" Vamdemon said as he noticed who stayed, "not who I would have picked but just as well…"

"It ends now Vamdemon!" Taichi said before nodding to War Greymon.

War Greymon walked up to where Vamdemon stood before taking an offensive stance. "When will you learn Bane of Courage," Vamdemon said while preparing to defend against War Greymon's attack, "My death will not be by your hands!"

War Greymon charged at Vamdemon full speed but Vamdemon countered by disappearing and reappearing behind War Greymon. War Greymon mist have expected this because next thing you know Vamdemon is knocked back 100 feet into a metal sounding tree. Vamdemon shook off the ringing before standing up and smirking. "Ahh… yes. This is the War Greymon I remember."

"Can it Vampire Boy!" War Greymon said before charging again.

* * *

Ms. Takaishi sat in front of her computer diligently waiting an answer from Taichi. "Ok, that boy HAD to have gotten that message by now." Suddenly Ms. Takaishi's e-mail program chirped. "What the… it's from Mimi…" Suddenly the computer in Takeru's room emitted a large amount of light and then there was a soft thud. Ms. Takaishi went to her son's room and found Mimi dusting herself off, "What's going on Mimi? Shouldn't you be home in America?" 

"Small detour courtesy of an order from Taichi," Mimi said smiling before looking around. Dropping her voice to a whisper she continued, "Where's Kizna?"

"Asleep in the living room," Ms. Takaishi said quietly. "What's going on? Why can't I e-mail Takeru and Yamato?"

"Takeru and Yamato are in a void created by Vamdemon."

"Vamdemon! Didn't you guys beat him in your first adventure?"

"We thought we did…" Mimi said solemnly. "But now Taichi's in a duel with him to get Takeru, Yamato, and Sora back."

"Sora too!" Ms. Takaishi said exhaustedly, "Are the other's ok?"

"Yea, they went home…"

"Good," Ms. Takaishi said in relief. "Well you want to head home or are you going to wait?"

"I'm going home…" Mimi said, "I stay here too long the time difference is going to get to me."

"Ok, see you later then…" Ms. Takaishi said as Mimi went through the computer again.

* * *

Vamdemon, once again, was knocked into a tree by a War Greymon backhanded elbow. Vamdemon struggled to stand before wiping his mouth… "Hmmm… It seems you have drawn first blood." 

"Will you let them go now?" War Greymon said hotly.

"Hmmm… maybe."

"Wrong answer!" War Greymon said before charging again.

"Think before you act!" Vamdemon said before casting a spell that created a tear in the air in front of him.

"Watch out! It's a trap!" Taichi yelled hoping that War Greymon could hear him.

"What!" All of a sudden Sora, Takeru and Yamato appeared in War Greymon's path. War Greymon tried to stop his charge but he accidentally sliced Yamato in the chest. The three children fell to the ground hard and were instantly knocked unconscious.

"Ah… ah… ahh…!" Vamdemon laughed while Jyo and Taichi went to check on their fallen comrades, "I am sorry, but I'm just going to have to leave you now… I've fulfilled my end of the bargain." And with that Vamdemon disappeared, taking the Dark Towers surrounding Primary Village with him.

Taichi ran first to Sora while Jyo checked on Yamato, "She's fine, how about Yamato?"

"Surprisingly just superficial cuts to the abdomen. He'll survive. Although we don't know if any of them have a concussion from the fall."

"Ughh… Someone catch the number of that truck?" Takeru said as he steadied himself while trying to sit up.

"Here let me check you over," Jyo said checking Takeru to see if he was ok.

"Ughh… Is Yamato going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine…" Yamato said as he came to, "But damn Taichi, remind me never to mess with War Greymon."

"Think you can stand?" Jyo said offering his arms to the brothers. After helping them stand he went over to Sora, "Hey, you there?"

Sora came to slowly and glanced over at Jyo, "It hurts…"

"Here let me check," Jyo said checking fro any signs of swelling. "Taichi, her ankle's bad – at least a sprain, possibly a break."

"Great," Taichi said sarcastically, "How about you two?"

"Other than the scratches from a near miss with War Greymon I'm fine," Yamato said.

"I sprained my ankle on the fall but I'm alright," Takeru said gingerly stepping on his left ankle.

"Ok," Jyo said writing this down, "Taichi and Yamato, let's take Sora home. We need to get ice on that ankle."

Takeru limped towards the gate while Taichi and Yamato carried Sora between them. "Hey Takeru wait up!" Taichi said calling to Takeru. Takeru just stopped but didn't turn around, "Hey, don't do anything stupid ok?"

"Taichi, don't get involved."

"You already know our response to that," Yamato said.

"Besides, I'm already involved. It's my sister."

"I'll be alright…" Takeru said before gating away, Patamon following closely behind.

Taichi just shook his head, "Sounds like me when Sora went out with you for a while…" Taichi mumbled.

"Taichi!" Sora said warningly, "I am right here you know! If I wasn't in pain I'd kick you right now."

"Right, right." Then the group gated away.

Unbeknownst to them however, they were watched by a shadowy figure which disappeared just as quickly.

* * *

AN: Reviews make Steve a very happy person! Please review! I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far… just a bit of trivia: any story of mine that gets past chapter 3 usually gets finished…. so yea for chapter 4! Oh, by the way, I'm not happy with this site right now... I couldn't upload this from my word document... I had to switch it to a text file before the site would accept it. Anyone else have the same problem? 


	5. Wishmaster

_**Wish I Had an Angel**_  
Chapter 5: Wishmaster  
By: Steven Jester

Notes Disclaimers and Bullshit: What do you think I am, Toei! See the disclaimers in chapter 1 for details. Let's go!

* * *

"_The first rock thrown again  
Welcome to hell, little Saint  
Mother Gaia in slaughter  
Welcome to paradise, Soldier_" Nightwish – Planet Hell

* * *

Kizna woke up the next morning in a daze, smelling a delicious breakfast cooking in the next room. Curious, Kizna tiptoed her way over to the kitchen. Pearing around the corner she caught sight of Takeru cooking a western style breakfast. Kizna licked her lips and smiled. _He probably noticed me last night and decided to make a western breakfast for me._

"You can come in Kizna."

"Ah!" Kizna said in surprise as she walked into the kitchen, "Takeru! You scared me!"

"Scared me the first time too," a voice said from behind Kizna causing her to jump again, "Oh… sorry Kizna, I didn't mean to scare you."

"G- g- good morning Ms. Takaishi," Kizna said before looking around to make sure no one was going to surprise her again.

"Sorry for scaring you Kizna," Takeru said, "It's like a sixth sense when I'm cooking."

"That's quite alright," Kizna said as she walked over to the table and sat down, "Just feed some good food and we'll be good."

"Don't worry about that," Takeru said as he finished up putting the pancakes onto a plate. Bringing the plate of pancakes and the syrup, he set them on the table before grabbing the milk carton and filling his glass. He sat down and passed the milk to his mother.

What Kizna noticed all this time, however, was that Takeru was limping. She waited until Takeru had sit down before asking, "Takeru, how'd you get the limp?"

Takeru shared a look with his mother before answering, "I tripped on the way home… it's sprained."

Kizna however shook her head, "I don't think so. You're a horrible liar, Takeru. Did you get into a fight with Daisuke?"

Takeru was at a loss but Ms. Takaishi wasn't, "Well young man? Why would you be getting into a fight with Daisuke?"

Takeru decided to play along, "Hikari made her choice… but Daisuke decided to rub it in… he's the one that started it!"

"Sounds like Daisuke," Kizna said before taking a bite of pancake.

"I don't care if he started it!" Ms. Takaishi yelled in her fake tirade, "Hikari isn't that important to get into a fight for, is she?"

"I'm happy for her, but Daisuke was the one…"

"Exactly! Good for you! Listen son, Hikari may have chosen Daisuke but there are plenty of girls out there. Kizna here seems nice enough…"

Both teens jumped at that statement. Takeru turned to his mother and said, "Mom! I barely know Kizna!" Kizna on the other hand just blushed and turned away shyly.

"All the more reason to get to know her better," Ms. Takaishi said. "Today's Sunday right? Go on! Show her around town! Make her feel at home…"

Takeru turned to Kizna and blushed before asking, "Does that sound good to you?"

Kizna shook off her shyness and turned to Takeru, "Yea… that sounds good."

"Great!" Ms. Takaishi said before continuing her meal.

* * *

Meanwhile the Yagami breakfast table had a tense atmosphere. It was just Taichi and Hikari as their parents were visiting a friend in Kyoto. _She seems to be taking my displeasure well._ Taichi thought. _Let's hope she at least listened to what I said last night…_

_**Flashback: Start**_

Taichi gated through the family computer at around 2:30 in the morning. He looked around before walking into the family room. He noticed Hikari waiting for him on the couch, "Welcome back Oniichan."

"Shhh…. Not so loud, mom and dad are…"

"Not here," Hikari said interrupting Taichi, "They went to Kyoto to visit one of their friends."

"Ah…" Taichi said before walking over to the kitchen to grab a soda.

"Taichi," Hikari said turning to the kitchen, "are you mad?"

Taichi sighed before walking to the living room and sitting in his father's chair, "Mad? Not really. I am disappointed that you didn't tell anyone though."

"We only started going out yesterday," Hikari said, "I honestly was going to tell you s…"

"What about your friends? Like _Takeru_ for instance, your _best_ friend."

"I was going to tell him today," Hikari said dejectedly, "Daisuke wanted me to wait but I was going to tell him anyway."

Taichi's face softened, "You should have told him the moment you and Daisuke were going out. At least then he wouldn't have had to see you and Daisuke in the theater."

"What? He saw that!" Hikari said getting upset, "Tell me it was by accident!"

"It was; he wasn't trying to spy on you…" Taichi said tiredly, "But that's a hell of a way to find out that the person you love loves someone else."

Hikari just looked out into space. _I'm… sorry. I love Daisuke, not you._

"Look, I'm happy for you… but I'm not happy that you didn't tell us sooner."

"I'm sorry Oniichan…"

"Sorry isn't going to mend Takeru's heart!" Taichi said raising his voice. Taichi turned around and went into the computer room but before closing the door he added, "Go to bed Hikari." Taichi then closed the door.

_**End Flashback**_

Taichi nodded to himself before retuning his attention to his breakfast. He heard Hikari get up. "Where you going Hikari?"

"I'm going to take a walk," Hikari said sadly as she put her dishes away, "Maybe talk to Sora."

"Ok, I'll be here if you need me…" but Taichi's words fell on deaf ears as Hikari was already out the door.

* * *

"So… what do you want to do?" Takeru asked Kizna as the traveled down the street.

"I don't know… anything interesting here?" Kizna asked totally stumped.

"Hmmm… we could always go to the park," Takeru said aloud, "That is, unless you don't want to."

"Sure," Kizna said happily while straightening her Yankees cap.

"And maybe along the way we can get you a better cap! You're in Japan now, the Yomiuri Giants are better."

Kizna let loose an annoyed sigh before jokingly saying, "Takeru Takaishi… don't you dare insult my team again!"

* * *

Hikari had taken one step out of her apartment when she heard a loud voice call her name. She looked around and noticed Daisuke running up the street. "Oh, it's just you Daisuke…"

"Just me?" Daisuke said trying to act macho, "It's never just me!"

"Right," Hikari said trying to restrain a laugh.

"So where you off to?" Daisuke asked.

"Sora's," Hikari said before starting to walk in that direction, "Why you have plans?"

"When do I ever have plans?" Daisuke said jokingly.

"True," Hikari said with a joking smirk.

"Hey!"

* * *

Takeru and Kizna, now with a Yomiuri Giants cap on, took a calm stroll down a shaded path in the park by Takeru's apartment. Up until this point it was a walk full of chatter and small talk, but now the two were extremely silent. _He sure is quiet all of a sudden._ Kizna though while inching closer to him. _I know he's still putting up a mask. Strange, I've only known him for a day and I can sense his emotions as if I grew up with him. I wonder if he'll ever get over Hikari._

_Why is she so quiet now? Is she thinking about what Mom said earlier? Ughh… I swear my mother makes the most outrageous statements sometimes… I mean I first thought of Hikari that way when my mother roped us in on one of her little jokes. Now she's set her sights on Kizna… come to think of it Kizna is very comfortable to be around… what am I thinking?_

Kizna gazed down the path and noticed a bench, "Want to sit down?"

Takeru shook himself out of his mental labyrinth and said, "Sure." He let Kizna lead him over to the bench and sat down. He leaned back comfortably and absentmindedly put one of his arms around Kizna.

A cool breeze rushed through the park. Kizna held her hat close to her head before deciding to but it in Takeru's bag with her trusted Yankees cap. _If anybody's got a problem about my ears they can take it up with Takeru._ She thought before resting her head on Takeru's shoulder.

Takeru was looking out into space before he noticed a small weight on his shoulder. He turned and noticed that it was Kizna's head resting on him. "Uh… Kizna?"

"You're warm," was Kizna's lazy reply.

* * *

Daisuke and Hikari arrived at Sora's building with Sora's mother's flower shop on the first floor. "Closed due to Family Emergency!" Hikari quoted the sign on the door.

Daisuke meanwhile was calling Taichi to see if he knew of this. Hikari sighed before turning around and sitting against the door. She looked up and noticed a car had pulled up in front of the building. Ms. Takenouchi got out the driver's side and smiled, "Oh Daisuke, Hikari! Sorry we weren't here earlier. Would you mind helping Sora out of the car?"

A loud cry of "Mother!" came from the back seat. "My ankle may be broken but I'm not helpless!"

Hikari got up and walked over to the passenger side of the car and lent her hand to Sora, "How'd you break your ankle?" Hikari asked helping Sora out.

"I'll tell you inside," Sora said accepting the crutches from her mother. Sora made her way for the door where Daisuke, who had just finished speaking with Taichi, held the door open so Sora could go through. Sora just gave him a small death glare before going through the door.

"What's with her?" Daisuke asked Hikari as she walked over to him.

"She probably feels the same way Taichi does about our relationship, happy for us but at the same time disappointed that we didn't tell them."

"But Taichi understands why, right?"

"Let's find out why her ankle's broken," Hikari said walking into the building.

Daisuke made a quick double take to the spot where Hikari was previously before following her inside.

* * *

Ken and Myako happened to be walking in the park, having nothing better to do. Miyako looked around and smiled to herself. _I'm in the park with Ken… oh how romantic!_ Myako looked towards one of the benches on the other side of the park and noticed two people who looked very comfortable with each other – two very familiar people. _Is that… Takeru? Those cat ears belong to that lead singer, Kizna – I think. I thought he liked Hikari. Let's see if I can get Ken to go snooping._ "Hey, Ken… it that Takeru over there?"

Ken looked over where Miyako was looking, "Yea… it is."

"Let's go talk to him!" Miyako suggested pulling on Ken's arm. Ken reluctantly followed.

* * *

"Go ahead, make yourselves comfortable," Sora said before lying down on her couch placing the foot with a cast on it on a stack of pillows.

Hikari sat on a chair across from Sora while Daisuke sat in a kitchen chair next to a window overlooking the park. "So," Hikari said questioningly, "how'd you break your ankle?"

"When Vamdemon released us from the void we were in mid air in War Greymon's path," Sora said nonchalantly, "I broke it on the landing."

"Wait a second," Hikari mused, "you were placed in front of War Greymon as a shield?"

"Sort of," Sora said amusedly, "War Greymon stopped short of hurting us badly. Although he nicked Yamato well."

"Is Yamato ok?" Daisuke said, surprisingly paying attention to the conversation.

"Just a few scratches. Takeru had a sprained ankle. I apparently came off the worst with a broken one."

"So you obviously couldn't get home yourself," Hikari said thinking, "How did you get home?"

"Well…"

_**Flashback: Start**_

The night in the Takenouchi apartment was calm before the computer in Sora's room glowed alight and the thuds of three teenage guys and one teenage girl hitting the floor were heard. Ms. Takenouchi heard the commotion from Sora's room and rushed to find Taichi, Jyo, Yamato, and Sora tangled in a heap on the floor, Sora grimacing in pain. "Is everyone all right?" Ms Takenouchi said as they untangled themselves.

"Can you get an extra pillow so we can elevate Sora's ankle?" Jyo said as he stood.

Taichi and Yamato just picked Sora up again and carried her to her bed while Ms. Takenouchi got an extra pillow for Sora's ankle. "Hey, hey, hey! Be careful that hurts!" Sora yelled as Yamato and Taichi lowered her onto the bed.

"What happened?" Ms Takenouchi asked in a hurry.

_**End Flashback**_

"And we ended up telling her all about what happened," Sora said sipping some lemonade that her mother had gotten her.

Daisuke had tuned out in the middle of the story and was looking out the window. _Hmm… Sora certainly has a nice view of the park. Oh! There's Ken and Myako… hmm I wonder where their off to?_ Daisuke gazed towards where Ken and Myako were heading and his eyes fell on a bench with a pair of recognizable teenagers. "Well I'll be damned! Takeru and the neko-chan from last night are snuggling up together in the park!"

Hikari got up quickly and looked out the window. "Really?" she asked as she searched for them. "Ahh… Hey Daisuke, let's go talk to him."

"Talk to Takeru? Why?"

"Just because!" Hikari said with a smirk before turning to Sora, "Sorry to show up and run!"

"It's ok," Sora said waiving to Hikari as she left with Daisuke, "I'll see you later." Sora waited until they were defiantly gone before picking up the phone, "I've got to warn Takeru."

* * *

AN: Ok… slight cliffhanger, but I'm sure with the pace I'm updating with you won't have to wait too long. Don't expect any updates this weekend, one of my friends is graduating this weekend. 


	6. Know Why the Nightingale Sings?

_**Wish I Had an Angel**_  
Chapter 6: Know Why the Nightingale Sings?  
By: Steven Jester 

Notes Disclaimers and Bullshit: Own absolutely nothing… see more disclaimers on chapter 1.

* * *

"_Landing safely to the blue lagoon  
Don't know if this is the earth or the moon  
Joy of living is no more a mask  
The Eden I found will forever last_" Nightwish – Know Why the Nightingale Sings?

* * *

_I don't know why I'm so comfortable around Kizna._ Takeru thought as he rested his head against Kizna's as the two sat on the park bench silently. _She's just so… Kizna, I can't explain it, but it's a comfortable feeling. I never had this feeling with Hikari… maybe…_

"Hey Takeru?" Kizna asked shaking the boy from his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I think we're being watched…"

Takeru turned around and noticed Miyako and Ken walking up to them. He was about to answer Kizna when his cell phone went off. He answered it quickly, "Hello?"

"_Takeru, it's Sora. Listen, Daisuke just spotted you in the park and he and Hikari are heading your way. By the way, that park is clearly visible from my apartment, which is where they were._"

"How's your ankle?" Takeru said before motioning to Kizna, Miyako, and Ken to follow him.

"_Broken, as Jyo thought. I'm fine though._"

"Is there a way you can stall them?" Takeru said as he picked up speed despite his bum ankle.

"_Nope, sorry._"

"Ah well, I'm getting the hell out of doge though. Thanks for the warning."

"_No problem._"

Takeru hung up the phone and looked in Kizna's direction, "Daisuke and Hikari are on their way, hence our hasty exit." Takeru turned around and saw Miyako and Ken still following them, "I'm sure you two know that I'm not a huge fan of Daisuke and Hikari right now."

"We'll stall them under one condition," Miyako said smiling brightly.

"What… and remember, time _is_ of the essence," Takeru said impatiently.

"You tell us later why you two are so close," Ken said ending in Ken and Miyako giving identical smirks.

"Sure, just make sure they don't follow us!" Takeru said before taking Kizna's hand and leading her down a side street.

Takeru and Kizna walked, unknowingly hand in hand, quietly down the street. Kizna rested her head on Takeru's shoulder again and closed her eyes. _I don't know why I can trust him so easily. He just feels… right. I don't know how to explain it, even to myself. What if he breaks my heart? I don't know if I can go through that again. Not after my mother…

* * *

_

Meanwhile, in the Digital World, Vamdemon stood in front of a TV gate, pondering it curiously. "This is what those brats used to return to their human world. Fascinating. Hmm… let's see." Vamdemon knelt down and put his hand on the screen. A dark light enclosed him and he was sucked into the TV. He returned seconds later in the exact position as he was before. "Hmm… I was almost through. Maybe, if I wasn't at Ultimate level… it's a small sacrifice. Now I need to provoke a fight where I'm 'defeated' enough that I revert to a lesser state of myself. But whom to provoke…"

* * *

Daisuke and Hikari ran across the park when they noticed that Takeru wasn't on the bench that they saw him earlier. "Where could he have gone?" Daisuke asked as he looked around.

"I don't… Ah! There's Miyako and Ken!" Hikari said before running off to them. _Maybe they know where Takeru is._

"Hey! Wait up!" Daisuke yelled before taking off towards his girlfriend.

Hikari ran up to Miyako and said, "Hey, have you seen Takeru?"

"No, I haven't. I saw someone that looked like him on a bench in the park, but it wasn't him," Miyako lied calmly.

"Oh," Hikari said getting disappointed.

Daisuke finally caught up to Hikari and noticed that she looked depressed, "I take it that wasn't Takeru…"

* * *

Takeru and Kizna were walking, still hand in hand, along the busy Odaiba street when Takeru noticed someone up ahead. "David?"

Kizna perked up at the name of her band mate. "David? What are you doing here?"

"Sightseeing," David said nonchalantly, "And the sight before me is something to behold. When did you two decide to get together?"

"Get together?" the two teens said confusedly. David just pointed to their conjoined hands. Instantly the teens separated and blushed profusely.

David started to laugh, "It's ok! I don't mind!"

"But were not together!" Kizna said thoroughly embarrassed.

"We're…" Takeru had started but then Takeru's and Kizna's eyes met and Takeru couldn't find the words to describe their relationship.

David's laughing increased in volume. "Ok, ok… If you say nothing's going on, there's nothing going on."

Kizna calmed down and looked David in the eye, "Listen, when do we have practice next?"

"Tomorrow after the short gig at Odaiba High. Then we have a gig at this club in Shibuya on Friday."

"Good, do you know where the hotel is from here?"

David gave Kizna a strange look before saying, "Never mind, if you're taking him there I don't want to know why. It's that building over there."

Kizna blushed a bit before hitting David hard on the head, "You are a piece of work David. Come on Takeru, I need to change." Takeru, still embarrassed at David's antics, followed quickly.

* * *

Meanwhile Taichi had just exited an elevator in an apartment complex. Walking over to the familiar door he knocked twice before the door opened revealing a shocked Yamato clad in only a towel. "Dude, get dressed," was all Taichi said before coming in.

"What's going on Yamato?" a masculine voice said from the direction of Yamato's bedroom.

"Get your clothes on," Yamato said has he disappeared into his room. Taichi, however, could still hear them, "one of my friends is here; we will have to continue this later."

"Awww… can't we wash up first, if you catch what I'm saying?" the other guy said causing Taichi to gag.

A few minutes later the other two teenagers walked into the living room fully clothed. "Sorry Taichi," Yamato said, "didn't realize you were coming over."

"I'm going to go…" the other guy, whose name Taichi couldn't remember, "Bye, Yamato, Taichi."

After the guy left Taichi spoke up, "Yamato, I don't care if your bi, but please at least pick up the phone when I call you."

"You called?"

"Five times! I figured you were just sleeping so I came over to wake you, turns out you weren't sleeping."

"Sorry, anyway, what's the occasion?"

"I'm madly in love with you and I want you to dump that loser and screw me," Taichi deadpanned.

Yamato made a cocky grin before sarcastically saying, "Why Taichi, I didn't know you cared!"

"I actually came to talk about the situation brewing involving your brother…"

"Well there went the mood," Yamato said earning a death glare from Taichi, "Right, right, so what situation?"

"I got these e-mails this morning," Taichi said taking a piece of paper out of his pocket, "One's from the self-proclaimed successor to my position of leader of the chosen…"

"Daisuke," Yamato said taking the paper.

"Yep, and the other is from an unknown sender addressed to Takeru, but look at the signature at the end."

Yamato read the second e-mail quickly, noticing the signature at the end, "Vamdemon!"

* * *

Kizna unlocked her hotel room door and went to the bedroom part of it, "Make yourself at home. I've got to take a shower."

Takeru walked over to sit on the couch. "I'll be right here," he said before lying down and closing his eyes, resting.

Kizna grabbed her red swim suit, a yellow tank-top, and a pair of cutoff shorts before going into the bathroom and closing the door.

On the couch, Takeru reflected on the pink-haired songstress. _I can't explain myself… I was in love with Hikari yesterday. I could think of all the reasons why I loved Hikari yesterday. But… all I can think about now is Kizna. And I can't explain it, not even to myself. She's just so… is this for real? Am I in love with her? Or am I just thinking that I am because of Hikari? Maybe I'm just over analyzing the whole thing. Kizna… I just have to give it a chance. But she couldn't… she couldn't possibly…_

**FLASH**_"You're warm," Kizna replied lazily._ **FLASH**

_Hmm… maybe._ Takeru thought before smiling to himself. His thoughts now filled with only Kizna.

Meanwhile, in the shower, Kizna was having a mental battle of her own. _Hmm… Takeru… it's like I've found joy… it's like he completes me. But… it doesn't matter. Even if he wasn't in love with Hikari… he wouldn't want me._

**FLASH**_Takeru turned to Kizna and blushed before asking, "Does that sound good to you?"_ **FLASH**

_Maybe… just maybe…_ Kizna thought giving herself a smile before turning off the shower.

Takeru heard the water turn off and waited for Kizna to dry herself off and get dressed. He got up and walked over to the bathroom. When the door opened he first made sure Kizna was dressed before turning to face her, "Kizna, I think we need to talk."

"Yea and I think I know about what," she said before motioning to the living room. Both teens sat on the couch really close together. Neither one wanted to start, but they knew one of them had to. "So… Takeru."

"Kizna… I know yesterday I told you that I loved Hikari. But after last night, today, I'm not sure if that's the case. I'm not even sure if what I am feeling now is love. I am sure, however, that you are now the focus of all those thoughts. But instead of the million and one reasons I could say that I loved Hikari, there isn't even a word, not one syllable, not one letter, that can describe what I feel for you. The only thing I can think of is that you complete me, more that Hikari ever could. My question is what do you feel for me? I know what I feel, even if I can't describe it. But what do you feel?"

Kizna sighed before getting up slowly. She walked over to the far wall and looked out window before beginning her practiced singing, "_The Child will be born again; that siren carried him to me. First of them true loves, singing on the shoulders of an angel, without care for love n' loss._" Kizna turned to Takeru quickly, "That song I made after a crazy dream. A dream that involved going back to Tokyo. That verse, I believe describes my true love. I believe you are him. To answer your question, I agree that you complete me; you are like that part of my soul that is missing. Other than that, I can't describe it. But I think it's what you're feeling too. I'd even hazard a guess and say that what were feeling _is_ love. So Takeru, do you love me?"

Takeru didn't answer verbally right away. He inched closer to Kizna's face, staring into her deep purple eyes. The closer he got the more he could feel her breath. Pausing right before his lips touched hers he whispered so only they she could hear, "I love you Kizna." He then closed the distance and gave Kizna his first kiss. His lips first touched softly. Then they embraced into a passionate kiss that looked as if the planned it.

* * *

Taichi was very pissed off. Not even twelve hours after beating Vamdemon, the bastard had the balls to call out a member of his team. Of course Vamdemon didn't choose Taichi, no. He didn't choose Yamato either. Sora, Koushiro, Mimi, Jyo, Hikari, Daisuke, Ken Miyako, and Iori, all of them weren't worth the air they breathed to Vamdemon. All he wanted was Takeru. Takeru, the one Taichi didn't want to send out alone. Takeru, the one who right now was emotionally unstable because of what Hikari didn't do. Takeru, the one who, when pushed, was the most violent of the group. Taichi didn't want to send Takeru. The team, minus Takeru, gathered in Yamato's apartment. Taichi stood at the head of the room, pacing around worriedly. "Taichi, stop pacing and tell us what's wrong!" Sora said getting frustrated with her boyfriend.

Taichi stopped and faced the group. Most of them wearing looks of worry, all deadly silent. Taichi sighed before saying, "This morning I got an e-mail from Vamdemon."

"Wait a second," Mimi said having ported over when she got the news of a bug meeting, "shouldn't we wait for Takeru?"

"I hadn't called Takeru," Taichi said pointedly. "Because I want to talk about this without him first."

"Why?" Koushiro said, "Unless there's something…"

"Would you want to send him out alone against Vamdemon in the state he's in!" Taichi snapped scaring some of the younger Chosen.

"The e-mail calls out Takeru and Patamon, in no pleasant terms, to a one on one duel," Yamato said. "But Taichi's right, Takeru's at that point right now where he's hankering for a fight."

"And… that's a bad thing?" Daisuke asked, "I mean Vamdemon's doing this on his own right? He's not being controlled. He needs to be defeated…"

"Because when Takeru starts fighting, and I mean _really_ fighting, it's very hard for him to stop," Yamato said solemnly.

"And he doesn't distinguish between friend or foe," Taichi added, "He'll go until he's calm, unconscious, or the object of his aggression is a bloody pulp."

"Why's Takeru so pissed?" Miyako asked, "I mean I know what you mean because I can tell he is but I was slightly out of it last night."

"Well Miyako," Taichi said deciding to go for the flair of the dramatic, "I know why Takeru's pissed." He walked over to in front of Daisuke and Hikari, "And I'm looking right at them. Now Hikari already knows my displeasure but you Daisuke, as of yet, haven't heard my rant."

"Please let's stick on topic," Yamato said. Although he would have loved to see Taichi lower Daisuke down a peg or two.

"Right," Taichi said getting back to the front of the room. "Now, I don't want to send Takeru out there, but unfortunately I don't see any alternative."

"Um Taichi," Koushiro said timidly, "If you don't have any alternative, why'd you call us here?"

"Because I wanted to see if you guys had any ideas," Taichi said honestly before sitting on the floor where he was, "Because otherwise we'll have to hope for the best."

* * *

Back in the hotel Takeru and Kizna were deep into a make-out session. They were so into it that Takeru barely heard his cell phone ring. He broke away slowly from his latest kiss and looked into Kizna's eyes. "Damn phone," Kizna whispered in a slightly disappointed tone. Both teens laughed before Takeru got up and walked over to his backpack, taking out his cell phone.

"Whoever this is, it better be urgent," Takeru said in a slightly mock pissed off tone.

"_Urgent doesn't even begin describe it little bro',_" Yamato said on the other end.

"What's up?" Takeru said dropping the attitude.

"_Why don't you come over to my place and we'll fill you in. By the way, why'd it take so long for you to answer?_"

"I was…" Takeru looked over at Kizna before smiling at her, "kinda in the middle of something."

"_Takeru… I know that tone… who's there with you?_"

"You'll find out because we're going to see you in a few minutes!" Takeru said before hanging up the phone and turning it off.

"I take it we're taking a trip?" Kizna asked.

"To my brother's apartment," Takeru said nodding.

"Now Takeru, this is up to you but do you want to keep this relationship secret? Revenge on Hikari and Daisuke."

"Nah… I'll do the exact opposite and announce it to him in the plainest of terms!" Takeru said laughing sending Kizna into a fit of giggles. Takeru wrapped an arm around Kizna before the two teens left the hotel.

* * *

AN: Over 2,600 words! I think we can cut it there. Remember! I love reviews! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I love reviews! 


	7. Two For Tragedy

**_Wish I Had an Angel_**  
Chapter 7: Two for Tragedy  
By: Steven Jester

Notes Disclaimers and Bullshit: Let the plot thicken! I own nothing!

* * *

"_Some wounds never heal  
Some tears never will  
Dry for the unkind  
Cry for mankind_" Nightwish – The Kinslayer

* * *

Yamato hung up the phone violently, "Damn it!"

"What's wrong Yamato?" Mimi asked worriedly.

"We have a new problem; Takeru may unknowingly be bringing a civilian."

Taichi cursed before turning to the group, "Ok, we're going to have to stall whoever it is while Yamato and I take Takeru into the bedroom so he can gate over to the Digital World without suspicion."

"Yea, but do we have any idea who it is?" Sora said, "It might be a total stranger."

"No," Yamato said smirking, "I have a hunch about who it is. He sounded all hot and bothered. And he answered the phone by saying, 'Whoever this is, it better be urgent.' My guess is that it's Kizna."

"Kizna!" the group said in surprise.

"Who else in the past 12 hours has made that much of an impact on him?" Yamato said smiling.

Miyako turned to face Daisuke and Hikari, "I can think of two who have made the same magnitude of impact."

"Save it Miyako," Daisuke said annoyed, "I'm already going to hear it from Taichi later."

"Damn straight!" Taichi said before the whole group burst into laughter, even Hikari and Daisuke smiled.

"What's so funny?" a new voice asked from the door way.

The group turned to the door and notice Takeru with an arm around Kizna. "Oh nothing really, Taichi just said something stupid again," Yamato said earning a small punch in the shoulder from the Child of Courage.

"Right…" Takeru said shaking his head, "Anyway, I'm sure you all know Kizna."

"What's the story here Takeru?" Mimi said her face a glow with the possibility of gossip, "Why is your arm wrapped around Kizna?"

"Well, why don't I let Kizna fill you ladies in on that," Takeru said smiling and leading Kizna over to the couch. He turned to where most of the guys were sitting and made a serious expression, "Meanwhile we guys will just see what's so bloody urgent…" he said his voice rising in intensity with each passing word.

Takeru led the guys into Yamato's room which, upon entering, Taichi promptly covered his nose and jokingly said, "Reeks of sex in here Yamato!" for which Taichi received a punch in the arm.

"Right…" Takeru said as everyone got comfortable. He lowered his voice and whispered, "You could have told me that this was _that_ type of important!"

"You're mind was too much on Kizna to care," Yamato said giving Takeru a big grin, "Which I have to give you props for getting over Hikari real fast."

"Well like Kizna said last night, '_Old loves, they die hard. Old lies, they die harder,_'" Takeru admitted, "I'm not entirely over Hikari… but making out with Kizna sure helps."

"Right…" Taichi said before taking out the now infamous piece of paper, "I received this e-mail this morning, it's addressed to you."

"Me?" Takeru took the paper and read the message:

"_Bane of Hope,  
You seem to have a very interesting history. As I go through what I forcibly took from your mind last night, I am able to piece together the three years that have progressed between when the digimon of the Banes of Courage and Friendship sent me into oblivion and today. Even the months between my first resurrection as Belial Vamdemon and today hold an interesting story. You wished, hoped if you will, that I would just stay in your memories. Well, Bane of Hope, I will never be a memory! I think that the little whore, Hikari, knows this fact too well. She seemed terrified at the mere mention of my name last time we met! Maybe it was because she knew I'd never go away… but I digress. There is reasoning behind my madness, and that is to take away the things that you cherish, starting with your precious digimon. However, I dare you to prove me wrong. Meet me near the entrance to the Desert of Telephone Poles and we will settle this like the men that we are, or at least claim to be._

_Vamdemon_"

With each passing line Takeru's grip seemed to strengthen until at the end when he ripped the paper into shreds. Takeru turned to Yamato, a look of steel in his eyes. "Make sure Kizna doesn't find out about this… I've got a score to settle." With that he turned to Yamato's computer and gated away, assumingly to his house to gather Patamon before going to meet Vamdemon.

Koushiro, utterly confused by the display of emotion in the past ten minutes, looked towards Taichi and asked, "Ok, what now?"

"Carry out his request," Taichi said as he stood and walked to the door, "Yamato, you stay here so we can say that you are talking to him one on one, the rest of us help the girls distract Kizna." Taichi turned back around at the door and said solemnly, "I just hope he knows what he's doing."

* * *

Takeru appeared in his room and noticed Patamon already anxious, "What's going on Takeru?"

"We're needed," Takeru said solemnly, "Vamdemon called us out."

"Vamdemon! Takeru, shouldn't we have backup?"

"This is our fight," Takeru said, his body shaking in anger.

"All right," Patamon said reluctantly, "But if this doesn't look too good, we get out, agreed?"

"Agreed."

* * *

Taichi sat down in a comfortable chair as Sora said, "Say, Kizna, what do you think attracted Takeru to you so fast?"

"So it's confirmed that our young friend Takeru has the hots for Kizna?" Taichi said somewhat sarcastically earning light punches in the shoulder from the girls.

"Yea, we all thought that he was head over heels for Hikari," Mimi said, her voice begging for gossip, "How did he get over her so fast?"

Kizna looked thoughtful before answering truthfully, "I don't think he has."

"What!" Hikari said in surprise, "I mean I can understand him liking me before I went out with Daisuke, and that's partially my fault for not telling him that I didn't like him back. But after he found out about Daisuke…"

"I'm reminded of one of the lyrics from one of my songs," Kizna said interrupting the Child of Light, "'_Old loves, they die hard. Old lies, they die harder_.' That describes Takeru's situation perfectly."

"It's just what Takeru said," Taichi said.

"Yes," Kizna said happily, "He loves you, but he's also hurt by you not telling him."

"I should have told him," Hikari said dejectedly, "I mean, Takeru and I are close. I shouldn't have done something that would have tested that relationship."

"But you do love him… don't you?" Sora said insightfully.

"I did, well I still do in a way," Hikari admitted.

"Wha!" Daisuke said surprised.

"Not like that Daisuke," Hikari said comforting her boyfriend, "But… more like I love Taichi. Like a brother…"

"I thought so," Kizna said smiling, "I figured from what Takeru said that you were sending him mixed signals. Although, going back to why Takeru still loves you, I'm reminded of a quote from _Star Trek: The Next Generation_."

"That's a good show," Koushiro said aloud. The room turned to him and most of his friends gave him a confused look, "What?"

"Anyway," Miyako said shaking off Koushiro's comment, "What was the quote?" Although after she said this she mumbled under her breath, "The original series was better."

"What was that?" Koushiro said hearing Miyako mumble.

"Nothing, nothing!"

"Anyway," Kizna said a little irritated, "It was from the second season, Wesley Crusher says to Guinan, 'I'm never going to feel this way about anyone else.' To which Guinan replies, 'You're right.' Wesley says that he didn't expect that to which Guinan says, 'There'll be others. But every time you feel love it will be different. Every time it's different.' Wesley says, 'Knowing that doesn't make it any easier.' Guinan counters, 'It's not supposed to.' What Takeru feels towards you may be romantic love, but it's not the same romantic love he feels for me. It's not the same type of love that he feels for Yamato, which is brotherly love. What I feel for Takeru is not what I felt for my mother. You understand what I'm saying?"

Hikari just looked at the teenage singer in amazement and awe.

* * *

Takeru appeared in the Forest of Random Signs shortly after gating to the Digital World. He looked around but didn't see any traces of Vamdemon or his henchmen. "Takeru, why are we fighting Vamdemon ourselves?" Patamon asked curiously.

"We were challenged. That and he insulted Hikari," Takeru said getting angry.

"But I thought that Daisuke was Hikari's boyfriend," Patamon said confusedly.

"Yea, but that doesn't stop me from caring for her," Takeru said as he sat down to think, "It's also that promise I made to Sora in our first adventure."

"I'm sure the other would understand…" Patamon started.

"No, no matter if Hikari has one boyfriend or a hundred, I made my choice," Takeru said standing up, "Besides, Kizna will help a lot."

"Kizna?" Patamon asked, "The girl that was at our house last night?"

"Yea, we're close. No thanks to my meddling mother," Takeru said the last part with a light joking air.

"She's nice," Patamon commented, "I met her this morning before you guys left."

"Wha!"

* * *

"So… where's Takeru?" Kizna asked.

Taichi and the others tried not to let their nervousness show. "Um… Yamato's still talking to him," Taichi said.

"Funny," Kizna said thinking, "I thought it might have something to do with – oh what did he call himself? The d- d-"

"Digimon?" Daisuke said earning some not so subtle punches from Hikari and Miyako.

"Digimon! Yes, that's it!" Kizna yelled happily, "The Digimon named Patamon that I met this morning."

"You met Patamon?" Koushiro said, "Most interesting…"

"Save it professor," Taichi said with an annoyed look on his face, "Ok, so how much do you know?"

"Not much. Patamon introduced himself and said that he was a friend of Takeru's… but then he hid again as Takeru came out of the bathroom."

"In some ways, it's a good thing you know so little," Sora commented sighing.

"So going back to the original question this _does_ have something to do with Patamon," Kizna said curiously.

Taichi looked into Kizna's eyes for a bit before leaning back into the chair and sighing. "Yamato, come on out."

Yamato walked into the room and noticed the dejected look on Taichi's face, "You're sitting in my chair."

"Yes, but Kizna knows that we didn't call her boyfriend in for a social call."

"I figured, but it doesn't change the fact that you're sitting in my chair…"

"Ughh… Boys!" Sora said getting frustrated, "Since you two are fighting over the chair I'll fill Kizna in. Listen Kizna; about four years ago seven of us were at a summer camp a little north of here. One faithful day the weather started going haywire and then suddenly the seven of us that were at the camp went to a place called the Digital World. Those seven were Taichi, Yamato, myself, Koushiro, Jyo, Mimi, and…"

"Takeru," Kizna said in awe, "It has to be him."

"You're right," Sora said with a sad smile, "Anyway, we seven, later eight as Hikari joined us, we were sworn to defend the Digital World with our Digimon. We consider out Digimon partners and friends. I'm not going to sugar coat it and say that it wasn't dangerous, because it was. Anyway, Takeru has gone to face a rather, difficult enemy."

"Then excuse me for asking but why aren't you guys helping him?" Kizna asked.

"This is his fight…"

* * *

Takeru sighed before standing. He didn't get a chance to say anything because at the moment he heard a voice, "You came, Bane of Hope."

"So I did," Takeru said turning around and facing Vamdemon, "I want to ask, why me?"

"Because you are the easiest to manipulate," Vamdemon said smiling.

Takeru, however, smelt a bluff, "You know as well as I that with the right words any one of them would have come down here. You're just afraid that my brother or Taichi will kick your ass too much."

"Hmmm… yes, their Digimon can go to the mega level, but I noticed that yours can too, theoretically of course. I just want to test to see if it's possible." Whit that Vamdemon rushed forward.

"Takeru! Doge!" Patamon yelled as Takeru stood in the way of the attack.

Takeru jumped out of the way at the last second. However, Vamdemon sliced his arm open with a "**_Bloody Stream!_**"

"Takeru!" Patamon yelled rushing over to his partner, "You ok?"

"Yea, I'll be fine," Takeru said as he reached into his pocket and took out his digivice, "Time for you to evolve." With this he held his digivice in front of him and concentrated on Patamon.

"**_Patamon shinka! Angemon!_**"  
"**_Angemon chou shinka! Holy Angemon!_**"

Vamdemon watched with wonder as Holy Angemon appeared in front of him. Still, Vamdemon smirked, "He's still an Ultimate. He's not Mega…"

"You forget, Vamdemon, that angelic Digimon are basically as powerful as the next higher level," Holy Angemon said, "I've taken out Digimon more powerful than you."

"You may want to quit stalling," Vamdemon said getting cocky, "Your partner is fading fast."

Holy Angemon turned to Takeru and noticed he was lying on the ground barely breathing. "Hold on Takeru! Just hold on!" He turned back to Vamdemon, "You are a complete ass. Your fight's with me, yet you attacked him! For that you pay! **_Summon Excalibur!_**" In a blinding flash Holy Angemon's sword, Excalibur, burst forth from his wrist.

"Ha! We'll see about that! **_Bloody Stream!_**"

Holy Angemon raised his sword and parried the attack away. Holy Angemon charged and raised his sword high. As he reached Vamdemon he tried to strike but found that Vamdemon wasn't there. "Over here!" Holy Angemon turned to his left but was hit with a horde of bats.

Holy Angemon fought the bats off long enough to back away. He pointed his sword straight up and yelled in fury, "**_Heaven's Gate!_**" He drew a circle in front of himself and it opened into a gateway. The bats desperately tried to flee from the gate but were sucked in with little effort. Vamdemon, on the other hand, stood firm resisting the pull of the gate. "It's useless Vamdemon," Holy Angemon said with a touch of venom, "You will be sent to the void."

"I think not!" Vamdemon said coarsely. Vamdemon sent a Bloody Stream towards the gate. As the attack entered the void the gate shook violently.

"What the…?"

The gate continued shaking faster and faster. Then, all of a sudden, it exploded. The explosion sent digital matter fling across the forest. Vamdemon smirked, "I know you took the pathetic fool Piemon into the void." Vamdemon readied another attack, "Too bad he didn't have the brains to attack the gate! **_Bloody Stream!_**"

Holy Angemon easily dogged the attack before charging in with a strike. Vamdemon disappeared again but this time Holy Angemon was ready as he turned around in mid air and sliced the approaching Vamdemon. Vamdemon backed away quickly as Holy Angemon scoffed, "You can't fool me like that again."

"We'll see who fools who! **_Night Raid!_**"

Holy Angemon watched as the horde of bats flew towards him again. He easily flew above the horde, but it didn't follow him. He watched as it continued towards Takeru. "Oh no!" Holy Angemon had only one choice. He cast Heaven's Gate again but this time stood behind the gate and focused a large energy beam on the bats, eradicating them from existence. The beam dissipated as Holy Angemon turned to Vamdemon, "Now… you die! **_Soul…_**"

"Holy Angemon! Wait!"

"Huh?" Holy Angemon said turning towards Takeru. Takeru was expending most of his energy to sit up, "Takeru! Just…"

"Look! He's reverting!"

Holy Angemon turned towards the place where Vamdemon was. A glowing being stood in his place. The being shrunk into a ball with wings and feet. The glowing subsided and revealed a Pico Devimon. Holy Angemon shook his head while resisting the urge to laugh. "Well… I guess you can't make much trouble in this form."

"Yea yea yea laugh it up!" Pico Devimon said before flying away disgusted.

Holy Angemon started chuckling as he turned to his partner. "Well… that went…" Holy Angemon looked at Takeru and noticed that he had fallen unconscious, "Crap! **_Holy Disinfection!_**"

The healing spell did its trick and Takeru's eyes fluttered open. Holy Angemon reverted to Patamon before flying over to Takeru. "Takeru! Are you ok?"

"Ugh… I'll be fine," Takeru said sitting up. Shaking off the pain, Takeru stood and dusted himself off. "Let's go home, Patamon." As the duo walked over to the nearby gate, Pico Devimon watched from behind the trees chuckling to himself softly.

* * *

After gating home real quick to drop off Patamon, Takeru gated to Yamato's apartment. When he arrived in Yamato's room he was quickly tackled by a girl with a pink head of hair and cat ears. "Oh, Takeru!"

Takeru was able to push the girl back to see Kizna crying. "What's wrong love?"

Kizna dried her eyes and smiled, "Welcome back…"

* * *

AN: Awww….. How touching! What a great ending to that chapter… and a good lead in to the next! Please read and REVIEW! The final product came out to 2,869 words! A new personal record for me in the Digimon category. 


	8. Astral Romance, Moondance

_**Wish I Had an Angel**_  
Chapter 8: Astral Romance/Moondance  
By: Steven Jester 

Notes Disclaimers and Bullshit: I no own! Got that? Good!

* * *

"_A nocturnal concerto  
candlelight whispers me where to go  
Hymn of gathering stars as my guide  
whilst I wander on this path of the night_" Nightwish – Astral Romance

* * *

"… You big idiot!"

Takeru's face went into even more shock as his girlfriend, Kizna Towryk, called him an idiot and then proceeded to kiss him passionately. As Kizna released her kiss Takeru blinked rapidly before saying, "I take it the 'big idiot' part was for not telling you about Patamon?"

"No… It's for going out alone!" Kizna said hugging Takeru fiercely, "After all the things Sora and the others told me about Vamdemon I got worried!"

"Hey you two! Get a room!"

Kizna blinked her eyes in confusion before letting go of Takeru and turning around, noticing the other Chosen Children watching them with a plethora of emotions showing on their faces, ranging from good natured smiles to teasing looks. Daisuke in particular leaned against the door frame and smirked.

Takeru shook his head before standing up, "Just remember to keep _your_ extracurricular activities to a room."

Hikari blushed profusely while Daisuke shook his head before mumbling, "Touché," under his breath.

"Well, as interesting it is to watch you four go at it," Yamato said in a deadpan tone, "Please get out of my room." Everyone filed out of Yamato's room and back into the living room, Takeru sitting in Yamato's comfortable chair with Kizna sitting on his lap. Yamato saw it happen, sighed then went to grab a kitchen chair. All the while mumbling, "He's in my chair…"

Takeru shook his head before asking Kizna, "So I take it they told you everything?"

Kizna nodded, "Pretty much."

"She seems to understand it," Sora said smiling at Takeru's reverse of fortune from the night before.

"But she _is_ a civilian in this," Miyako said, "Could this be a bad thing? Her knowing and what not."

Taichi looked over to Kizna, "I think she can keep a secret."

Sora shook her head, "It's more than that; I don't want to see her get hurt. We live pretty dangerous lives when we fight…"

Kizna smiled, "I don't care."

Taichi smiled, "She's a keeper Takeru! Anyway, while this is a touching moment, I'm going to ask Daisuke to stay behind while the rest of you leave. Well… except you Yamato, it's your apartment."

"That and I want to see the lovely little chat you and Daisuke are about to have…" Yamato said all too sweetly.

"'Lovely little chat' my ass," Daisuke mumbled.

Hikari pecked Daisuke on the cheek before standing up and walking towards the door, "Go easy on him guys."

"We will," Taichi and Yamato said with big toothy grins looking at Daisuke like he was fresh meat.

Sora shook her head as she struggled to stand and get stable, "This isn't going to end well." She too made her way for the door.

Mimi also stood quickly, "I think there's a test I have to study for in America! Yamato, mind if I use your computer? Thanks! Bye!" She speed walked over towards Yamato's room but stopped shortly to look at Takeru, give a big wink, and then continued on her way.

Miyako shook her head before standing and tugging on Ken's shirt, "I'm not going to stick around and see this… let's go Ken."

As Ken stood he looked over at Daisuke, "Sorry man, you're on your own!" Ken and Miyako left post haste.

Koushiro stood and looked at Jyo, who was already standing by the door. They both left silently.

Iori stood and politely bowed before leaving in a big rush. This left Takeru, Kizna, Daisuke, Yamato and Taichi alone. Kizna got off of Takeru and walked over to Daisuke before shaking her head and walking over to the door. As Kizna walked into the hallway she heard, "Uhh… Kizna?"

Kizna turned towards the voice and noticed that Hikari was still there. "Takeru's not going to like you waiting for him."

"I know, but I have a message for him," Hikari said sincerely.

Kizna sighed before smirking, "I'll tell him."

"Thank you. Tell him I'm sorry. Tell him that when I get the courage, I'll apologize in person too."

Kizna smiled at the Child of Light, "You're a good person Hikari. You'll earn Takeru's forgiveness in time."

* * *

While watching his friend's leave, Takeru sat silently. All the while he stared at Daisuke with a glare of great contempt. Now, only Daisuke, Taichi and Yamato were there to bare witness to this exchange. Everyone in the room looked to Takeru, sitting there with a glare fixed on his face. He stood slowly and walked over to Daisuke. Daisuke looked Takeru square in the eyes and Takeru looked right back. "Daisuke?"

"Huh?"

_**WHAM!**_

Daisuke landed on the floor hard as he clutched his right cheek. Takeru rubbed his left fist gingerly. Yamato and Taichi watched on with amused grins. After a minute Takeru extended his hand and said, "Daisuke."

Daisuke took Takeru's hand and smiled, "I deserved that."

"You're welcome," Takeru said smiling, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a girlfriend waiting for me. You, however, still are going to get Taichi's wrath."

"Damn straight!" Taichi and Yamato said together.

"I think I'd rather just leave it at Takeru's wrath," Daisuke said while everyone else laughed.

Takeru walked over to the door. "Later guys." And he walked into the hall where Kizna was waiting for him. Takeru smirked at his girlfriend before saying, "You knew didn't you?"

Kizna didn't answer the rhetorical question. She snuggled up against Takeru and said, "Hikari said she's sorry."

Takeru sighed, "I know she is… and that's what makes ignoring her more difficult."

"I know," Kizna said snuggling up to Takeru, "I know."

* * *

Taichi watched the Child of Hope leave before turning towards Daisuke. Daisuke put his hands up in surrender, "I know, I know! We should have let you guys know first."

Yamato smiled before putting his hand on Daisuke's shoulder, "Takeru is very forgiving, good to a fault sometimes…"

"But not us," Taichi said putting his hand on Daisuke's shoulder, "And Takeru is like family to me, even though my sister chose you."

"And you _know_ he's my brother…"

"I catch your drift guys!" Daisuke said shoving both of the older kids hands off of his shoulders, "Don't rub it in Takeru's face. Like I was planning on it…"

"Really?" Taichi asked disbelievingly.

Daisuke thought for a second, "Well, before Takeru punched me, I thought about it… but now I slightly respect him more. If, out of all the things he could have said – all the things he could have done – he gave me one punch and forgave me; I think we're even."

Taichi and Yamato smiled. "You've grown up. Good," Taichi said proudly.

"Well you did when Sora initially chose Yamato," Daisuke pointed out.

Taichi's mood momentarily soured as he mumbled, "Touché."

* * *

Takeru brought Kizna back to his house, deciding to get his bathing suit as well. Takeru opened the door only to be tackled by a blur of sandy brown hair. Kizna, having a feeling that this was going to happen, expertly dogged Natsuko Takaishi's monster hug. "M- m- mom! I can't…!"

"Oh, sorry," Natsuko said getting off of her son. "But you young man! Going after Vamdemon alone! What were you thinking?"

"Mother, can we take this inside?" Takeru said looking pleadingly at Kizna.

"Not my fault you went in alone," Kizna said as she pushed Takeru in the door.

"Kizna, honey, why don't you go into Takeru's room. Patamon's in there and he probably would like to talk to you more," Natsuko said all the while glaring at her son, "I'm going to talk to my son about his decision making skills."

Kizna knew better than to argue and walked straight into Takeru's bedroom. Patamon perked up and saw Kizna come in, "Kizna!" Patamon flew into Kizna's arms.

"Hey there," Kizna said nuzzling the top of Patamon's head, "How are you feeling?"

"I take it you know about our fight with Vamdemon," Patamon said flying over to Takeru's desk.

"The details… no," Kizna said sitting down on Takeru's bed, "But I know that you guys fought him."

"Ughh… it went better than I expected… but Takeru got hurt…"

"Hurt!" Kizna asked, "How badly hurt!"

"Nothing I couldn't heal," Patamon said looking towards the windows, "Which that in it of itself was a first."

"Huh?" Kizna said confusedly.

"Remember how I told you how I can become stronger versions of myself," Patamon said while Kizna nodded, "Well one of my stronger forms has a healing spell. I wasn't sure it would work but Takeru was hurt… I had to try…"

"I'm glad you did," Kizna said smiling, "Is Vamdemon gone?"

"He changed to a lower version of himself… I was going to kill him but Takeru distracted me and he ran off."

"So he's still out there…"

"Unfortunately…"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Digital World, Pico Devimon flew through the forest heading towards an ominous looking castle. "I need to get over there soon… I can already feel myself getting more powerful. If I don't hurry, I'll evolve and I don't know if I can go through as a Champion."

Pico Devimon increased his speed, the castle off in the distance beckoning for the return of its master.

* * *

"Hey… what's that?" Kizna blinked at Patamon's non sequitur before looking around herself, "Over there under Takeru's pillow."

Kizna noticed a small envelope stuffed under Takeru's pillow. She grabbed it and noticed that it was addressed "To who ever finds this…"

"That doesn't bode well," Kizna said opening the letter.

Patamon noticed the letter and curiously asked, "What's that?"

Kizna however read the letter quickly. The more she read the more shocked she became… "Oh Takeru…" she sighed as she read the end.

"What? What is in that letter?" Patamon asked confusedly.

"Nothing…" Kizna said putting it in her pocket, "Promise me you're not going to tell Takeru I have it… I'll tell him later."

"Umm… ok…" Patamon said as the door knob started to move. Takeru entered looking slightly depressed. "What's up?"

"Huh?" Takeru said looking confused but then his mind caught up with him, "Oh, nothing, Mom chewed me out for going alone…"

"You weren't alone…"

"You know what I mean Patamon," Takeru said as he walked over to his dresser and sifted through random shorts, "Hey Kizna, how does a trip to a water park sound?"

Kizna's face brightened, "Water park! Of course!"

"Yea, I noticed you're wearing a swim suit under there. And despite the season it is warm for this time of year," Takeru rambled while still looking through his shorts… "Ah ha!" Takeru pulled out a pair of swimming trunks out of the drawer, "Well I'm going to go change…" With that Takeru closed the door and went to the bathroom.

"Hmmm… I'm beginning to think he wrote that letter in a temporary moment of insanity last night…" Kizna mumbled under her breath.

Patamon looked at the cat eared girl in confusion, but didn't say anything.

* * *

Daisuke walked nerviously to the door of the Yagami apartment, knowing that certain death could become of him by knocking. He hastily knocked at the door praying that it was Hikari that answered the door. Daisuke's prayers were answered as the door opened and Hikari said, "Oh hey, come in."

Daisuke silently thanked the Heavens before walking into the apartment, "So… Is Taichi around?"

"He's on the phone with Sora," Hikari said before looking at Daisuke's appearance, "Going to the beach Dai-kun?"

"Water park actually," Daichi said blushing a little at Hikari's pet name, "I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?"

"Really! Let me go grab my swim suit!" Hikari dashed into her room and closed the door.

Daisuke shook his head and walked into the kitchen where Taichi was on the phone with Sora. "So you doing anything tonight?" Taichi said into the phone. After a short pause he said, "Can't I ask my girlfriend if she has any plans for the evening? … Well in that case how'd you like to go to dinner with me? … Oh don't be silly! You'd be just as beautiful without the cast! … All right just wear something fancy. … I'll pick you up around seven thirty, bye!" Taichi hung up the phone and turned around noticing Daisuke, "Oh? Back for more?" Taichi said cracking his knuckles playfully.

"No Taichi," Hikari said rushing past her brother in short shorts and a tank top, "He's just here to pick me up for a trip to the water park."

"Which one?" Taichi said eyeing Daisuke carefully.

Daisuke's stance faltered before responding, "The one in Nerima."

"Nerima, on the western border of the city…" Taichi said suspiciously, "Why Nerima?"

"Probably because it's the only one open Taichi!" Hikari said vehemently annoyed.

Taichi looked between Daisuke and Hikari and then smiled evilly, "Wait here…" Taichi walked into his dad's room for a minute before bringing out a folder marked 'For Hikari-Boyfriend Use Only' and a pen. He took out a form from the folder and handed it and the pen to Daisuke, "Dad and I have always wanted to do this. Too bad he's not here right now. Fill this out with where you're going what time you'll be back, the whole nine yards."

Daisuke looked at the one page form then to Taichi before taking the pen grumbling and filling out the form. "Taichi!" Hikari yelled.

"Just following orders sis!"

* * *

A half an hour later Daisuke sat on the Yurikamome train heading towards mainland Tokyo next to a very grumpy Hikari. "I can't believe my brother! Ohh!"

Daisuke just shook his head and looked out the window at the beautiful view of Tokyo Harbor. He turned his head in Hikari's direction noticing that she was still fuming about her brother. However something down the car caught his eye, a familiar white fisherman's hat. "Hey Hikari, that hat look familiar to you?"

Hikari momentarily forgot about her overprotective brother and turned to where Daisuke was looking. "Is that Takeru?" Hikari asked.

Daisuke stood for a moment and noticed who the guy in the fisherman's hat was with, "Well if that girl with pink hair in the Yomiuri Giants cap's Kizna than yea it's him."

Hikari stood to confirm what Daisuke saw. As she sat down she said, I wonder what they're doing."

Daisuke shrugged and didn't think anything of it.

* * *

About forty-five minutes and several train changes later both couples had found their way to Nerima Ward and their destination of the Water's Angels Water Park. An indoor water park that, during the summer, is one of the best places to cool off in Tokyo. Daisuke and Hikari noticed that Takeru and Kizna had gotten off at the water park as well. "Well, this could get interesting," Daisuke said with a smirk. Hikari just shook her head in playful disgust.

* * *

Meanwhile, oblivious to Daisuke and Hikari being in the vicinity Takeru and Kizna made their way towards the locker rooms. "Meet you back out here?" Takeru asked to a slightly distracted Kizna.

"Huh? Oh yea," Kizna said as she walked into the girls' locker room absentmindedly. She walked over to the far set of lockers and took off her yellow tank top and her shorts, making sure the letter was still in her pocket. After putting them in a locker she looked at herself in a full length mirror by her locker. In Kizna's mind she showed off a lot of skin, but she liked the suit anyway. The suit was a red bikini top with a matching low cut bottom. She tried to see what she'd look like in her hat, but decided against it seeing as though she didn't want to get it wet.

Meanwhile, Takeru had put away his extra clothes and was waiting outside the girls' locker room for Kizna. When she finally came out Takeru's jaw dropped before he recovered and said, "You look great Kizna!"

"Thanks," Kizna sad again slightly distracted.

"Come on Kizna, cheer up!" Takeru said walking up to Kizna and putting an arm around her shoulder, "Or am I going to have to tickle you?" Suddenly Takeru dropped his hands to Kizna's waist and proceeded to tickle her.

Kizna busted out into a fit of tickle-induced giggles yelling out, "Takeru! Stop…!" However Takeru kept chasing her down towards one of the water slides still trying to tickle her.

Standing in front of the locker rooms, Daisuke and Hikari watched the spectacle unfold. Hikari's mouth was open in shock while Daisuke shook his head. Daisuke suddenly got an idea and moved to a position to tickle Hikari. "Hey Hika…"

_**WHAM!**_

Hikari continued to stand watching Takeru and Kizna go off into the distance but now her right fist was where Daisuke's face was moments earlier. "Don't even think about it," the Child of Light said in a playfully threatening tone.

* * *

About ten minutes later Takeru and Kizna were standing at the top of one of the stairs leading to a water slide. Kizna stood comfortably by the railing while Takeru carried the double tube. "Ok, just one question… why am I the one carrying this myself?" Takeru asked.

"Because you're the guy?" Kizna quipped sarcastically. "Actually it's because you offered."

Takeru sighed reluctantly before leaning against the railing. They moved closer to the top pool but had to stop again. A guy behind Takeru called out, "Hey, neko-chan! How about you dump the twerp and hang out with me!"

Kizna rolled her eyes to herself before turning around and saying, "You shouldn't have said that."

"Huh? Why neko-chan?" the guy said before taking a face full of inner tube.

"Oops, sorry sir!" Takeru said as he and Kizna climbed into the top pool and walked over to one of the slide entrances.

The guy, not taking no for an answer, raced over to an adjacent entrance and smirked, "Ok tough guy, how about we have a race. You and neko-chan versus me."

As Takeru got into the tube behind Kizna he rolled his eyes, "Her name is Kizna."

"Whatever," the guy said getting ready to go.

Takeru and Kizna looked at each other before rolling their eyes. Kizna sat in front of Takeru and held the bars to push forward while Takeru leaned back and noticed that the guy was still there, waiting for a signal to start. "All right on three," an attendant said walking over to them. "One… two… three!"

Kizna pulled the large inner tube into the slide and both of her and Takeru flew down the slide. Kizna yelped as Takeru momentarily put his hands on her waist before wrapping them around her instead. However the soon crashed into the pool below. Takeru quickly let Kizna go as they swam, Takeru taking the tube with him, towards the exit of the pool. "Well, that was fun," Kizna said smiling to Takeru once they got to a place they could stand.

"Hey, neko-chan!" Kizna sighed and turned to the source of the comment, the guy was a little behind them. "I let you win! How about you let me congratulate you?" the guy said with a perverted look on his face. Takeru handed Kizna the tube before walking over to him, "Oh what? You getting upset that I'm hitting on the neko-chan? What's a runt like you going to do about it?"

Takeru looked the guy in the eye, but didn't say anything. "Is there a problem here gentlemen?" A park attendant said as she came up to the two.

"Yea, short shit here was insulting my girlfriend," the guy said still looking into Takeru's eyes.

Kizna walked over to the attendant and said, "Actually Takeru was trying to get this guy to back off because he kept hitting on me."

The park attendant eyed Kizna before asking, "Ok, which one of you is Takeru?"

Takeru disengaged from the staring contest and turned to the attendant. "I am sir." Meanwhile the guy tried to advance towards Kizna. He found himself face first in the water as Takeru moved his heel back.

"You're free to go," the attendant said before walking over to the guy, "You sir…"

Takeru didn't care after that. He walked over to Kizna, put his arm around her and walked away.

Standing in line, Daisuke and Hikari watched the spectacle unfold. Hikari blushed a little before saying, "I wish someone would defend my honor like that…" Daisuke was about to try before meeting Hikari's fist for a second time that day. Hikari sighed as she looked at her fallen boyfriend, "I can't say anything around you, can I?" she said cutely before helping him up.

* * *

After a few hours of fun and wet, Kizna and Takeru were nice and dry at the front of the park. "Hey Kizna… you want to go to dinner tonight?" Takeru said quietly.

"L… l… like an actual d… d… date?" Kizna said nervously.

"Well… um yea," Takeru said before he visibly gulped, "That is if you don't want…"

"Sure!" Kizna said happily, "I was going to go to dinner with David and the band but I think spending it with you is much better."

"Good… how about I pick you up at around seven?" Takeru asked. _I can't believe I actually asked her_.

"Ok, um… where are we going?"

"A place in Odaiba, just… dress nicely," Takeru said getting slightly uncomfortable.

"Nicely?" Kizna asked.

"You know, dress up…"

"Oh…" Kizna said smiling, "planning on taking me to an upscale restaurant?"

"Something like that…" and with that the two walked over to the train station for the ride home.

* * *

About an hour later, Takeru walked into his apartment and looked at the time, "Ok it's about five… let's see if we can get a reservation." Takeru took out the phone book and flipped through it finding his favorite Italian restaurant, _De Luca_. He quickly dialed the number and smiled, "Yes, is it possible for me to make a reservation for seven thirty? … Under the name 'Takaishi' please, table for two. … Thank you." Takeru hung up the phone.

"Going out tonight Takeru?" Natsuko said from her office.

"Yea… Kizna and I are going to go out tonight," Takeru said as he walked into his room and started to get out his dress clothes.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Yagami apartment Taichi was also calling a familiar Italian restaurant, "Yes is this _De Luca_? … Yes can I put a reservation for two under the name 'Yagami' for eight o'clock? … Thank you!" Taichi almost forgot to hang the phone up he was so happy.

"Taking Sora to _De Luca_? That's slightly expensive."

Taichi turned towards the door and notice Hikari coming in, "It's worth it though."

"I'm sure you and Sora will have a great time," Hikari said happily, "Now if you'll excuse me…" and with that she went quickly into her room.

* * *

At around seven o'clock Takeru found himself at the very familiar door of Kizna's hotel room. Takeru, dressed in a nice black suit and tie, tried to steady himself as he knocked on the door. "Just a second!" Kizna called out.

_Great, she's going to make me stand out…_ just then the door opened and Takeru got a glimpse of Kizna wearing a strapless sky blue dress. "Y… y… y… you look beautiful, absolutely beautiful." Kizna blushed as Takeru took her hand and kissed it before looking into Kizna's eyes, "So, did it hurt?"

"Huh?" Kizna asked confusedly.

"When you fell from Heaven? Did it hurt?" Kizna promptly whacked Takeru with the purse she was carrying.

* * *

Takeru and Kizna arrived at _De Luca_ at around eight. "Wow… I didn't know they had this type of restaurant in Japan…"

Takeru walked over to the waiter and said, "Takaishi, table for two."

"Ah… right this way Signor Takaishi," the man said in a fake Italian accent. "Ahh… and who is the lovely Signorina?"

"Kizna Towryk," Kizna said doing a small curtsy.

"Ah… Signorina Towryk, might I say that your voice is simply divine," the waiter said continuing his charade. The then straightened his voice before saying "I watched your concert last night. It was very good."

"Thank you," Kizna said blushing as the waiter led them to a small table by the window.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of idle chat between them while waiting for their food Kizna looked into Takeru's eyes, "So… were you going to tell me about Patamon if I didn't find out?"

"Eventually," Takeru said admittedly, "Probably even today too, but I wanted to see where we were going first. I still don't know how we're going to handle being apart when you go back to the states."

"Actually, the band and I were thinking of moving to Tokyo," Kizna said smiling, "bigger fan base."

"Really?" Takeru said smiling, "Well that's good news… ah! It looks like dinner is served!" Takeru said as the waiter had come with their food.

Meanwhile at the entrance to the restaurant Taichi held the door open for Sora as she hobbled in. "Taichi were making a scene," Sora said uncomfortably as she looked around and noticed that most of the people were looking at her.

Taichi closed the door and turned in Sora's direction but noticed a certain cat eared teenager. "Not a much as those two are. Look." He said pointing out Kizna.

Sora turned around and noticed that Takeru and Kizna were quietly eating at a far table. "Awww… how cute…"

Taichi walked up to the waiter to get their table…

* * *

After finishing their dinner Takeru and Kizna looked at each other in a shared silence. Taichi and Sora, a few tables away from them, watched as the two sat in romantic silence. Sora smiled before saying thoughtfully, "They're so perfect for each other…"

"You'd know seeing as though you're the Child of Love," Taichi quipped while trying to eat some of his food, only to be hit playfully by Sora. "Well it's true isn't it?"

Sora just shook her head, "And to think that a week ago I was sure that Takeru and Hikari would get together."

"Well, we can't always be right, even with our special insight."

"Ah well, she'll be good for him," Sora said smiling.

"Who, Kizna for Takeru or Hikari for Daisuke?"

"Kizna, she balances Takeru's wild side easier," Sora commented.

Taichi looked over to the table with the two other teens and noticed that Takeru was paying for their meal and it looked like they were about to leave. "And there they go, should we follow?"

Sora shook her head, "Nah… let them go. We'd probably spoil their fun anyway."

* * *

Takeru and Kizna decided to go for another walk in the park, seeing as though their last one was interrupted. Kizna let her head rest on Takeru's shoulder and Takeru wrapped his arm protectively around her waist. An old woman walking her dogs passed them and mumbled, "Young love… such a beautiful thing," to herself as they walked past.

_Hmmm… this is something I can get very comfortable with,_ Takeru thought as they walked up a small hill that had a beautiful view of the city below.

They sat on the bench together and it was some time before any of them spoke. "Umm… Takeru I have a confession to make," Kizna said sadly.

"What is it? Takeru said concernedly.

Kizna opened her purse and took out the letter she found earlier, "Patamon and I found this earlier."

Takeru's face contorted into a small frown, "You weren't supposed to see that."

"I would hope so seeing as though it's a suicide note!" Kizna said hotly, "Why Takeru? Did you put _that_ much stake into Hikari that after you found out you wanted to kill yourself!"

"Yes I did!" Takeru said standing up and walking a few paces before turning around, "You don't understand! Hikari meant everything to me. Now you do. I wrote that last night and I almost carried it out too. But then I remembered you, and how caring you are, how much I loved you…" Takeru stopped suddenly. Staring into the concerned eyes of Kizna, her eyes welling up with tears, Takeru made to leave quickly.

"Takeru wait!" Kizna said standing up and grabbing Takeru's hand. Instantly Takeru turned around and kissed Kizna passionately. A kiss that Kizna was all too happy to return.

Meanwhile in the bushes Taichi and Sora watched as Takeru and Kizna kept kissing. Sora heard a camera click before looking at Taichi and noticing Hikari's digital camera in his hand. "Taichi!" Sora said in a harsh whisper.

"What? They may want it later…"

* * *

Pico Devimon made it to his castle and collapsed on the ground tiredly. "God why'd I make the fight so far from home!" he yelled as he tiredly walked over to a small TV screen in the middle of his main hall. "Now let's see if this baby works!" He touched a wing to the TV and stood there for a second. Then he was sucked through, laughing all the way.

* * *

AN: FINALLY! I have a new Personal Record… 4,854 words! Well, if this is a sign of things to come… oi… I can only write so fast! Attention Fanartists! Please, if you would be so kind as to draw the Takeru Kizna scene at the end, any aspect of it, I would be most grateful! As always please review! 


	9. Stargazers

_**Wish I Had an Angel**_  
Chapter 9: Stargazers  
By: Steven Jester

Notes Disclaimers and Bullshit: Ok guys, you know the drill. I own nothing…

* * *

"_A son in search for the truth  
Following the pages of Almagest  
Discovering the origin of dreams  
Stargazers ride through the ancient realms_" Nightwish – Stargazers

* * *

A lone computer store owner in Taito Ward paged through the receipts of day after closing hour. "Ahh… a slow day today. Too bad." The store owner sighed before going into the back room to check the inventory.

Suddenly a white light emanated from a computer on the showroom floor. The store owner turned around and noticed something coming out of the monitor. The store owner quickly hid behind the counter.

Something that appeared to be a ball with wings jettisoned out of the computer screen and on to the opposite wall. He bounced onto the floor landing a few feet away from the wall. He stood on his stubby feet for a moment before being enveloped in a glowing light. The form changed into a humanoid creature as the light faded. The store owner noticed that the creature had black wings folded behind his back ominously. The creature turned his head from side to side, cracking his neck on each side. The store owner found the American made Smith and Wesson .357 magnum that he kept under the counter before making his presence known. "All right buddy! Who are you and what are you doing here!"

The creature turned to the owner and smiled evilly, "My name Devimon. As for what I'm doing here… just here to commit murder…"

The store owner let loose a flurry of shots, all finding their mark. Devimon looked down and noticed all the holes in his chest before laughing evilly. "You know, poor man, I wasn't going to kill you. Now I'm changing my mind!" Devimon then pounced on the store owner grabbing his head and exposing the man's neck, "I'm going to love draining you of your blood."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Odaiba Seaside Park, Takeru and Kizna were still kissing each other, though not as passionately. Taichi had snapped a few more shots but was now just admiring the obvious. "You know… I can't wait to print these," Taichi said looking through his shots smiling.

Sora sighed and shook her head while watching the younger couple. "You know, they do need to breath at some point."

"Hmm," Taichi said looking back on the current situation. Takeru and Kizna had just now separated and were sitting on the bench again. "Ahh… looks like they're done." Sora smiled before mumbling something under her breath. Taichi stood before saying, "Well, I've got to go check up on Hikari. Maybe I can get her to print these pictures out for me."

"I'm going to stay here a little while longer," Sora said smiling, "I'm going to make sure they don't do anything they'll regret."

"Oh I'm sure Takeru wouldn't do that on the first date!" Taichi said before giving Sora a peck on the cheek, "See you tomorrow."

"Later," Sora said paying attention to the younger couple. When she knew that Taichi was gone she said to herself, "Be good to him Kizna. I won't let him get hurt again."

* * *

Meanwhile Koushiro had called a small meeting of the minds at his apartment. "Koushiro, I don't feel comfortable not letting the others in on this," Jyo said as he sat on Koushiro's bed next to Ken, "I mean if were talking about the Digital World, shouldn't we be…"

"They're not out of the loop," Koushiro said as he started to type furiously as if searching for something, "Taichi and the rest recognize that we can brainstorm much faster than they can. We have their support as long as we tell them later." A knock on the door disrupted the Child of Knowledge's thoughts. "Come in."

The door opened and Koushiro's mother appeared in the doorway, "Koushiro, there's a girl here to see you. I believe her name is Miyako."

"Ahh… good let her in," Koushiro said going back to his computer.

Koushiro's mother looked a little apprehensive before going to let Miyako in. Miyako walked through the door into the room, "Hey! So, what's going on here?"

"The thing is I have no definite answers," Koushiro said scanning the screen intently, "Somehow, Vamdemon has reappeared. And I do not like how he keeps doing that, not at all."

"I take it that this is most not prodigious?" Jyo said bringing back memories between the Children of Reliability and Knowledge.

"Yes," Koushiro said with a smirk, "Most not prodigious explains the situation immensely."

"Didn't it take the entire younger group at most of our digimons' evolutionary stages plus all the International Chosen to defeat him last time?" Ken said sadly, "And even that was an impromptu defense. It would take a lot of time and effort to coordinate something like that on purpose."

"The thing is that should have been overkill," Jyo said thinking hard, "Last time we fought him it was just the original eight with two mega digimon that defeated him."

Miyako shook her head, "What puzzles me is that he's picking one-on-one fights. Last time he made an all out assault."

"And he's loosing them on purpose…" Koushiro said in thought.

"Why do you say that?" Jyo said intrigued.

"Look at our first recent encounter. He voluntarily agreed to a one-on-one battle with War Greymon to first blood. And he abided by the agreement after he lost. Then he calls out Takeru. Holy Angemon alone is the same as a mega even though he's just an ultimate. From what I got out Takeru earlier, it looked like Vamdemon didn't go all out despite hurting Takeru pretty badly."

"How badly?" Jyo asked wondering if Takeru was hiding an injury that should be treated,

"Badly enough that if Holy Angemon hadn't taken a chance using Holy Disinfection, we may be speaking of Takeru in the past tense," Koushiro said somberly, "But apparently it worked because he said he was completely healed."

"Really?" Ken said, "Even the limp?"

"Didn't look like it was bothering him," Koushiro said. "This does puzzle me though."

"Yea, it means that a Digimon has made my remedy job obsolete!" Jyo said sarcastically.

"No Jyo, theoretically it shouldn't have worked," Koushiro said before gasping in shock, "This can't be good."

"What?" Ken said standing up and looking over Koushiro's shoulder, "What's not good?"

By now the other two Chosen had gathered around the computer and were staring in shock at the screen. "If this information is correct," Koushiro said in a deadly serious tone, "the Digimon that can turn into Vamdemon is no longer in the Digital World."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Taito Ward, Devimon lurked in the shadows as ambulance and police personnel had stormed the scene where he had just murdered a computer store owner. "This is interesting…" a detective said looking at the door, "There's no sign of forced entry…"

"Hey! You might want to look at this!" Someone inside the store yelled.

The detective walked into the store and over to the counter. Crime scene investigators were photographing the body of the store owner, "Poor guy. Any idea as to the cause of death?"

"If I didn't see some subtle signs of foul play I'd say he died of a natural cause called anemia," the medical examiner said as she put on some latex gloves, "But there are signs that say otherwise." She pulled back the man's shirt revealing a small bruise on the man's shoulder. "Observe the hand print bruise that the perp left. And on the other side of his neck," she turned the man's head to reveal two very small scars, no larger than a couple of millimeters, "we have this. If I didn't know better I'd say we have a vampire on the loose."

Devimon deiced at that point to leave, heading south towards the Tokyo Tower.

* * *

Taichi walked down the hallway leading to his family's apartment, _God it's been a long day. Maybe I can just watch a…_ But Taichi froze as he heard a very feminine moan come from his apartment, "Hikari?" Taichi wondered looking towards the door.

"Ohh… Daisuke!"

That was Taichi's cue. Quicker than you could say 'Child of Courage' Taichi ran to the door and proceeded to open it forcefully. The room was dimly lit and he could make out two human like shapes on the couch, moving frantically. Taichi moved quickly grabbing the top shape be the shoulders and forcefully pinning it to the opposing wall. Taichi head a female scream but ignored it as he heard a definite male grunt as the shape he was man-handling hit the drywall. "Ok punk! Just what were you doing to Hikari! **_What were you thinking PUNK?_**" Taichi yelled, giving some enthusiastic physical emphasis to his words.

It was that instance that someone turned on a light and Taichi looked around. Hikari, holding her blouse tightly closed, was standing over by the light switch with a large scowl on her face. The only article missing from Hikari's body was lying on the coffee table, her plain white bra. Taichi turned to his captive, a scared shitless Daisuke still clad in the shirt and shorts that he was wearing earlier. "Taichi!" Hikari screamed.

But after Taichi had gotten the assessment of the situation, he went back into rage mode, "I **trusted** you!" he yelled thrusting Daisuke against the wall again, "Yet you **betrayed** my trust! Do you know what **_happens_** to people who betray me!" Daisuke fervently shook his head in the negative. Instead of a verbal answer Taichi gave a punch to Daisuke's face. Like a prize fighter working a warm up match, Taichi let loose a flurry of blows on the Holder of the Digimentals of Courage and Friendship. When all was said and done Taichi stood over Daisuke's unconscious form while Hikari sat in a far corner holding back tears. Daisuke slumped against the wall, blood coming from almost every facial orifice. Taichi snapped out of his rage and truly realized the situation… "Oh shit…"

"Oh shit is right!" Hikari screamed as she sobbed, "You just beat up Daisuke for nothing!"

"Not necessarily for nothing," Taichi said turning around, earning a reproachful look from Hikari's tear stricken face, "but I admit I over reacted."

Hikari calmed down a little before asking, "Tell me he's still breathing and I may forgive you eventually."

Taichi looked over his shoulder and nodded, "Let's call an ambulance though… I didn't hold back." Taichi proceeded to walk into the kitchen and dial the emergency number.

* * *

Sora watched as Takeru and Kizna had gone back to kissing each other, although not as passionately. _Well considering that Taichi and I have gone much farther than these two I don't know why I'm being so protective of him. Must be the older sibling thing…_

Sora shook her head as Takeru had moved to a position over Kizna who had lain down on the bench. _Just don't do anything you're not ready for,_ Sora thought as she got up and started to make her way home.

* * *

Devimon stopped in an alley in Chuo Ward and waited for a chance to find more information. A tall woman walked passed his position on her way home from work. Devimon grabbed her in one fell swoop and pulled her into the alley, making sure she couldn't scream. "Ok my dear… if you tell me the information I require, I'll make this quick and painless. Scream and I kill you slower… understand?" Devimon asked waiting for a response. The woman nodded her head so Devimon released her mouth, "Good, now tell me what direction Odaiba is from here."

"Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me… please don't kill me…"

"The direction?" Devimon asked prodding her side.

"South! South… south…" the woman said getting more and more frightened.

"Good!" Devimon said happily while clamping the woman's mouth shut again, "Now I shall reward you!" Devimon pulled the woman's head aside to expose her neck. He bit down on the flesh sinking his teeth into her. The woman died instantly as Devimon graciously injected a lethal dose of poison from his fangs. Devimon sucked the now useless blood from the corpse's veins.

"Hey Bozo!"

Devimon released the body in his hands and licked his lips for the blood. "Ughh… maybe I shouldn't have poisoned her." Devimon turned around and noticed two kids one of which was holding the other back. The more aggressive kid didn't look passed to Devimon's appearance, but the other kid certainly did. Neither had a chance as Devimon pounced on the two kids, a young boy and what appeared to be his kid sister. Devimon smirked as the two siblings struggled against his grip. "Now what do we have here? A couple of eavesdroppers?"

"Let me go!" the boy yelled futilely. The girl, however, started to tear up and looked like she was about to cry. "Look man! I don't care what you do to me but at least let my sister go!"

"Oh, how admirable," Devimon said smiling. He turned to the poor girl and proceeded to bite down on her neck. The boy watched in horror as this monster drank his sister's blood and caused her to breath nevermore. Devimon finished in a flash and set the girl down gently, "See what it got you?" he asked the boy evilly.

"You bastard," the boy said defiantly, "First that woman and now my sister! How many more until you're completely satisfied!"

"Well, you for starters," Devimon said nonchalantly, "Can't be having witnesses now can I? But the woman and your sister passed quickly, I killed them before they lost a drop of blood. You're going to feel _every_ drop of blood removed from you before I kill you!" And with that Devimon sank his fangs into the boy. However, unlike the previous two feastings, Devimon didn't apply the poison right away. The boy let loose a bone curtailing scream as he felt Devimon sucking him dry of blood. Devimon took pity on the boy and injected enough poison to kill the boy after he was done feasting. Devimon took to the skies quickly heading south towards Tokyo Bay and his intended destination of Odaiba.

* * *

"Yama-kun! Come back to bed!" a masculine voice called out as Yamato stood in the kitchen.

"In a minute!" Yamato said as he washed his face while standing in front of his bathroom mirror with a towel wrapped around his waist. _Geez, you'd think he didn't get enough sex with his complaining!_

Yamato looked towards the bathroom window, which over looked the large Ferris wheel situated in the shopping district of Odaiba, and noticed a shadow pass across the lighted Ferris wheel. He stood there looking strangely at the window for a few more minutes, thinking he saw something he recognized.

"Yama-kun! I want you now!"

"Coming, coming!"

* * *

Sora struggled with her crutches as she made her way home, "Awww come on! Ughh… I don't know why I just didn't get a walking cast instead!" Sora sighed again as she tried again at getting home.

As Sora meandered along a winding path Devimon flew over head. "Hmmm… this looks like the Odaiba I remember. The question is what should I do now?" Devimon looked beneath him and noticed Sora. "Ahh… the Bane of Love! What a coincidence!" And with that Devimon dived into some bushes behind Sora.

Sora heard the bushes rustle behind her, "Who's there!" she said turning around and noticing that there was no one there. "I can't believe this!" Sora said before continuing on her way.

Devimon silently appeared from the bushes and walked towards Sora.

Sora thought she heard footsteps but didn't turn around. This mistake would prove costly as the next thing she heard were the words "**_Touch of Evil!_**" as she was blown, minus her crutches, into the nearest tree. Sora impacted the tree hard with a bone cracking smack. As she sat at the bottom of the tree too hurt to do much good she looked up at her assailant, her face bloodied and broken. "Devimon? Uh! AH!"

Devimon lifted Sora up by a dress strap, his smile wicked and cruel, "Yes! Yes, Bane of Love! Stare into the face of your first foe! However do not forget who I truly am!" Devimon pulled her close and whispered to her intently, "Just a hint, your boyfriend and the Bane of Friendship could never defeat me on their own!"

Sora gasped as she realized who was holding her, "No! But didn't Takeru…?"

"He didn't even try!" Devimon laughed as he slammed the Child of love against the tree again. "He wasn't angry enough! I need to make him angrier!" Devimon pulled her close, this time licking his lips before he spoke, "Maybe killing the half-sister he never knew he had will do just that…"

Sora didn't get a chance to respond to that as Devimon sank his teeth into her neck and she screamed in bone-curtailing agony.

* * *

Takeru and Kizna were now laying on the ground, looking at the stars in shared bliss and ignorance. All of a sudden a loud scream penetrated their otherwise lovely moment. Takeru stood at once and waited for Kizna to straighten herself out before running in the direction of the scream, "Hey! Takeru, wait up!" Kizna yelled to her boyfriend as she tried to catch up.

"I know that voice from anywhere!" Takeru said as Kizna came along side of him, "It's Sora and she sounds like she's in trouble!"

Kizna gasped a little before she stopped completely, "Takeru! Look!"

Takeru stopped and looked where Kizna was looking, a pair of crutches laid without their owner on the path. Ahead of the crutches was a pair of shadows, one screaming and struggling against the tree and another one holding the first one there. Takeru sprinted towards the shadows and noticed Devimon and his fangs buried deep into Sora's neck. Kizna stopped next to Takeru as he stood shuddering with anger, "Let _her **go!**_" Takeru said forcefully.

Devimon released Sora and let her drop to the ground almost lifelessly. "As you wish, Bane of Hope." And with that Devimon flew off.

Takeru cursed as he realized that he'd have to let him escape. Meanwhile Kizna rushed over to Sora and checked her pulse. "Takeru! Call an ambulance! She's hurt badly!"

* * *

As Taichi and Hikari waited in the waiting room of the emergency department of Odaiba Hospital, Hikari worried about Daisuke's condition. "Why'd you do it, Taichi?" Hikari asked to fill the silence, "What if Daisuke's permanently hurt by what you did in your rage?"

"I didn't hurt punch him that hard," Taichi countered.

Hikari sighed, "There's a reason there's manslaughter laws on the books Taichi! People can be beaten _to death_ in a fist fight!"

Taichi sighed as he shook his head, "I didn't kill your boyfriend. Although in my defense it sounded like from outside the apartment that you were having sex with him! And when I came it the lights being off and him on top of you didn't help to disprove that hypothesis!"

"We weren't going to have sex!" Hikari yelled earning some weird looks from some of the other people in the room. Hikari lowered her voice as she said, "And it's not like you haven't gotten any action from Sora now have you!"

Taichi blanked for a few seconds before countering, "That's none of your business!"

"And my love life, _and how far it goes_, is not any of your business!" Hikari said exasperated. "Look, I admit that maybe Daisuke and I could have handled it a bit better. But what I do with my boyfriend is my business!"

"I'm just looking out for you!" Taichi said sighing. Hikari made a disbelieving noise before turning away from Taichi.

Taichi lost focus as the waiting took a while. In the background he could hear bits and pieces of chatter. Something about a mugging victim suffering severe blood loss that was about to come in. He didn't pay much attention. Taichi figured it was some other family's problem. No, his problem was the possibility of being arrested. While, that and his kid sister not speaking to him at the moment. It wasn't until a couple of nurses rushed outside the ambulance entrance that Taichi woke out of his stupor. As the nurses rushed back in they were escorting a stretcher with someone on it and another teenage boy standing on top of the stretcher giving the other person CPR. What caught Taichi's attention was the boy giving CPR, a familiar blond haired boy wearing a western suit. He noticed a girl on the stretcher. A familiar lock of the red cased a chain reaction in Taichi. "**_Sora!_**" Taichi yelled as he stood furiously before charging the stretcher.

"Taichi?" Hikari said sleepily as she woke up from her nap.

Taichi made about as far as a couple of security guards before being restrained, "You can't follow!"

"That's my girlfriend! Please let me see her!" Taichi pleaded fighting against the guards.

Kizna followed in through the ambulance entrance with the driver of the ambulance. After Kizna said something to the driver, he said, "He can go through."

The guard looked at Taichi and reluctantly let him go. Kizna, the ambulance driver, and Taichi walked down the hall, "What happened!" Taichi asked Kizna, "Why is Takeru giving Sora CPR!"

"Because he apparently is trained to do so and the other guy in the ambulance had to push drugs to stabilize her!" Kizna said hotly. "Other than that I can't tell you why _now!_" Kizna said stressing her last word in hope of him catching the clue-by-four.

Taichi nodded as Kizna's hidden message got through to him. As Hikari caught up with Taichi she asked, "What's going on!"

"We wait to see if they can stabilize Sora," Kizna said as she looked into the trauma room and noticed that Takeru was standing to the side as a nurse had taken over pumping on Sora's chest. "From what the guy said when he picked us up, Sora might die from this. It's the fifth case of _blood loss_ related injuries tonight."

Taichi's eyes widened, "Hikari, call the others! They have a right to know. I'm going to call Sora's mother…"

* * *

Yamato and Suichi cuddled in Yamato's bed. "Mmm… that went well," Yamato said as he laid back into Suichi.

"You can say that…" Suichi said as he was cut off by the phone.

Yamato lazily grabbed the phone in front of him and put the receiver to his ear, "Whoever this is, it better be urgent… **_WHAT!_**"

* * *

Koushiro looked puzzled as he turned to Jyo, Ken, and Miyako, "So we can't think of how he got out… but we have a good idea as to where."

Ken nodded, "He's probably coming here." Ken said before Koushiro's cell phone went off.

Koushiro sighed before answering, "Hello? … Yes Hikari, I'm here with Ken, Miyako, and Jyo, why what's up? … We'll be there as soon as possible! I'll call Iori! … You want me to e-mail Mimi! … Duly noted, consider it done!" And with that Koushiro hung up his phone and tossed it to Miyako, "Call Iori! Tell him to meet us at Odaiba Hospital!"

"Huh!" Miyako asked confusedly.

"Just do it!" Koushiro said before starting to type fast on his computer, "We don't have much time!"

* * *

Meanwhile Mimi was just waking up in New York, deadly tired from the meeting in Japan that occurred when she was supposed to be sleeping. First thing she did after getting dressed was walk over to her computer and check her e-mail, "Hmm priority message from Koushiro. I've had enough of those…" Mimi read the message a few times before pulling her digivice out of her pocket and porting through the screen.

* * *

Back at Koushiro's apartment Mimi gated through Koushiro's monitor. "Do you know how she is!" Mimi asked in a fiery temperament.

Koushiro shook his head, "Only that Hikari thinks it may be Digimon related." The group made their way past Mrs. Izumi in a determined walk, "We've got to go mom! I'll call you with an update as soon as I can!"

Mrs. Izumi watched as her son and his friends closed the door. She stared at the door before asking rhetorically, "Ok, how'd that second girl get here?"

* * *

Back at the hospital Takeru had finally left the room that contained Sora looking depressed. He ran into his girlfriend Taichi and Hikari. "How is she?" Taichi asked restraining the urge to bust into the other room.

"Good news or bad news first?" Takeru asked solemnly.

"You know I don't like that phrase," Taichi said annoyed, "Good news please."

"They were able to get her stable."

"The bad news?" Hikari asked for Taichi as he let loose a sigh.

"Without a transfusion she's going to die in a few hours," Takeru said shuddering, "The thing is she has type O- blood. They don't have any on hand."

At this point Mrs. Takenouchi busted into the Emergency ward, "Where's my daughter!"

"Mrs. Takenouchi!" Taichi said waving her towards them.

Mrs. Takenouchi sprinted down the hall to Taichi, "Taichi, where's Sora! Is she all right! What happened!"

"Sora's in here," Taichi said sighing pointing to the door. The Takenouchi matriarch pressed her nose against the glass as Taichi continued, "They were able to get her stable but she needs a blood transfusion or things don't look good. As for what happened…" Taichi said looking towards Takeru and Kizna, "I wouldn't know. She said she could get home herself. Takeru and Kizna founder her."

Takeru tugged on Mrs. Takenouchi's arm, "Why don't we go into a private room and I'll explain." As the rest of the group walked into a nearby conference room Takeru walked over to the receptionist. "Is it all right if we use the conference room?" When the receptionist nodded, "Thanks! Tell anyone that is looking for Takenouchi that we're in there." Takeru rejoined the group in the conference room.

"Ok Takeru, spill," Taichi said bluntly, "I want to know what caused you to come in here on top of my girlfriend giving her CPR?"

"Devimon…"

Taichi's eyes widened but not in surprise, "Ok, I thought the clues Kizna was leaving earlier sounded like it was something that should be said in private."

Hikari thought aloud, "Wait… you said this was the fifth case like this."

"Yea," Kizna said solemnly, "the driver told me while we were heading here. The other four were dead on arrival."

"They were…?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked fearing the worst.

"A video store owner in Taito, and a woman and two small children in Chuo. All similar to how Sora was except Devimon finished the job on them."

"So he must have appeared in Taito and traveled to Chuo before coming here…" Taichi mused lightly.

"Mrs. Takenouchi," Takeru asked pressingly, "What blood type are you?"

"O," the matriarch replied off handedly, "What is Sora?"

"O-," Takeru said depressed. "Taichi, what about…"

"I don't know honestly…" Taichi said getting up, "And shouldn't Sora's mother be able to donate? I heard that two O's work well."

"Mrs. Takenouchi can't donate her O+ blood to her O- daughter," a new voice said from behind Takeru. They all turned to the voice to find a young blond doctor in a trench coat-style lab coat. "Sora's body can't take the Rh protein that her mother has, the difference between O+ and O-."

"Any other blood types compatible with O-?" Kizna asked curiously.

"And just who the hell are you!" Taichi said getting pissed.

"My name is Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. I'm Sora's doctor for now… and right now were going to test everyone in Emergency ward, patients visitors and staff to find someone with O-. No other blood type will do."

"Akagi-sensei," Mrs. Takenouchi said bowing low, "My name is Toshiko Takenouchi, please take care of my daughter."

"Don't worry," Dr. Akagi said putting a hand on Toshiko's shoulder, "she's in the best of hands." Turning around she started to walk out of the room but stopped suddenly, "And don't worry, I know how to keep a secret. I used to be a psychologist before becoming an ER doctor. Some of things I heard were crazy until proven true…"

With that she left. Takeru blinked before some nurse came in and smiled, "Are you Takeru Takaishi?"

Takeru stood dumbfounded for a second before saying, "Yea… why you ask?"

"We'd like to test you're blood now, for your friend."

"Ok," Takeru said as he was dragged away by the nurse.

Kizna shook her head in mild disgust before asking Taichi, "Wait a second, how come you were here before us?"

"Because Taichi here beat up my boyfriend on a misunderstanding…" Hikari said nonchalantly.

The tension mounted a little before Yamato came barging in, "Ok! Where's Sora!"

Hikari noticed that Koushiro and his group were entering at just the same time, "You know what, why don't Kizna and I check up on Daisuke. Taichi you can tell them what's going on!" Hikari pushed Kizna out of the room and closed the door behind her, "God that was close!"

"And why the sudden exit?" Kizna asked.

"So we can get the hell out of Mimi going off in an explosive rage when she finds out her best friend may die," Hikari said, "Besides, Daisuke needs to be informed."

"True…" Kizna said as they started to walk down the hallway. "What caused Taichi to flip on Daisuke?"

"We were making out in the living room."

Kizna slapped her forehead, "I should have guessed! That boy has overprotective big brother written into his skull!"

* * *

Meanwhile Takeru sat in an examination room while a lab assistant messed with some chemicals with his blood. "Hmm… Interesting."

"So can I help Sora?" Takeru asked eagerly.

"Yea, you're O-… but the test showed some other interesting traits, which shouldn't be possible."

"Oh?" Takeru said getting worried.

"Normally I would just do blood typing and get it over with, but when you came up O- I got suspicious. I rand a small scale DNA test. It's not as complex as a full scale and not as accurate… but it's accurate enough that it makes for some interesting results…"

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

"And that's what happened since you've been knocked out," Hikari said finishing the recap for Daisuke.

"Man… that sucks. And me at the other end of the hospital."

Kizna shook her head, "I don't think Taichi would want to see you right now."

"I know that…" Daisuke said solemnly.

Just then the door to Daisuke's room blasted open and Taichi stood in the door way, "Kizna, Hikari, Takeru's a match!"

"You're kidding me!"

* * *

AN: Cliffy. I know… I'm mean. Please Review!

The Cameo of the Chapter Award goes to: Dr. Ritsuko Akagi! She's from Neon Genesis Evangelion and is not owned by me!


End file.
